Can you keep a Secret?
by XxInume-TakahashixX
Summary: She loves him. He loves her. However no one knows that they are even dating. Unfortunately someone has it out for them and it won't be long until they reach their breaking point...Can you keep a Secret? InuKag MirSan SessRin
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I Own No One.**

** OUR SECRET**

He used to hate the world; cuss any and everything out in his presence that dared to toy with his emotions. He hated people. To him people were prejudice, intolerable, selfish, arrogant assholes…who could rot in hell for all he cared. He cared for no one; no one but his mom. She was the only person that understood him, the one person he could turn to when things became rough, and the only person he could love.

That is until _she_ came.

When she came into his life, everything seemed to have become brighter the more time they had spent together. His perspective of life became clear and vibrant when she stood by his side. He learned to not see all people as the selfish individuals he once took them for but as people who had been misguided and taught differently from others. She was his angel, and he'll never forget the day she came into his life…

_Flash Back_

_A 12 year-old hanyou glared darkly at the rope that lay limp in hi s arms. He had been trying for the last 30 minutes to get the damn thing into a knot but had failed miserably on several occasions. Frustrated he threw the rope onto the ground and crossed his arms over his chest as he made a goal to glare the thing to hell._

_So preoccupied with his glaring he failed to notice a pair of baby blue eyes that stared at him in confusion. She took in his long silver hair, the cute fuzzy appendages that sat daintily on the top of his head and the frown on his face that made him look like a sad puppy; literally. She thought he was cute._

_He wasn't stupid he could tell that someone was watching him and quite frankly it was annoying the hell out of him. Didn't theses people get enough of looking at him? Why couldn't they just leave him alone?_

_"Hey! Whatcha doing?," The voice didn't sound threatening ore accusing as he first thought it would; it sounding gently, innocently curious just as his mother's. Who was this person?_

_The boy snorted, "Who wants to know?" the person moved closer and the boy could feel his eyelids droop from the sensations this person's scent was having on him._

_"I do" he turned around ever so slowly and was met by a very beautiful sight. A girl, younger than him, with long shoulder length raven-hair, perfect pink/red pouty lips and bright baby blue colored eyes stood before him. She was simply breath taking; not that he would admit that to anyone._

_"W-well maybe I don't want to tell you"_

_The girl smiled and he felt his heart, unintentionally, bang rapidly against his chest._

_"Why not? I have every right to know"_

_At this the boy growled a stood to face the girl who only smiled. Oh, How he wished he cold wipe that smile right off her pretty face at the moment._

_"You have every right huh? Of course everyone has a right except for the lowly hanyou right!" the girls looked taken back and was about to speak before his loud voice interrupted hers, "You know what I don't even know how I deal with you people and if that damn rope happened been so friggin' stupid I wouldn't have to"_

_The girl, now confused beyond reason, stared intently at the young hanyou before her,_

_"Um…are you okay? I mean sorry if I hurt your feelings…I was just asking what you were doing in my back yard?" the hanyou eyes widened when he realized that he was indeed in the backyard of the girl. But how was he to know that anyone lived at the old shrine; it looked pretty abandoned to him._

_The boy sighed, "Trying to do the world a favor and end my pathetic life" When he heard the girl gasp he looked at her before turning his head away nonchalantly,_

_"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?"_

_He growled; this girl was getting pretty annoying, "What are you stupid or just blind? I'm a hanyou! Half human, half-demon!! I'm a disgrace to both the human and demon society, who wouldn't want me to end my life?"_

_The girl only crouched down and held out her hand to grasp his; on instinct he flinched but when she rubbed soothing circles in the palm of his hand he relaxed. Well relaxed as much as he could with a pretty girl holding his hand._

_" I'm sure there are a few others that wouldn't want you to do this, like your parents. How do you think they'll feel if they found out that their son killed himself over racial issues" the boy snorted, " Yes I know some people are just like that but you have the power to do what you want to do and only you"_

_The boy looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Yeah right"_

_The girl squeezed his hand, "Yeah…right. You have the power to do what you want to do"_

_The boy only stared, "How can you be so sure of what's going to happen? How do you know all of this?"_

_The girl merely shrugged, "I don't. But mama always said that life is like a box of chocolates…you never know what you're going to get"_

_"Your mother was deranged" He chuckled a bit and the girl smiled,_

_"Maybe but it is true. Now are you just going to sit and do nothing or do you wanna play hide-and seek"_

_The boy snorted, "Isn't that a baby game?"_

_"If you consider yourself a baby then yes it is" She smiled when he growled._

_"That's it come here you!"_

End Flash Back

He didn't know how it happened but he was happy that it did. In the course if a year the two were inseparable; always play fighting or laughing. They were linked together so nicely; anyone would have believed they were friends forever. And he loved it that way.

He wanted people to see that a hanyou such as he could have the opportunity and privilege to have a friend as great as her.

Kagome.

How many times has he dreamt of seeing her smiling face everyday for the rest of his life? How many times had he actually said her name just to feel her name roll of his tongue? She was his savior; the girl who brought him down to earth with her kindness and love that emitted from her very soul. She was his angel.

But unlike most angels, his also had problems of her own to deal with, most of which are to be handled by the proper authority or in her case and overprotective friend. Kagome needed him almost as much as he her, and he had found that out the hard way…

Flash Back

_A now, 14 year-old Inuyasha walked up the shrine steps towards his best friends house carrying that pile of books that she so carelessly left behind after racing off after school. He couldn't help but worry; there hadn't been a day where Kagome wouldn't linger after school and chat with him for a while. Her behavior strange actually all day; for instance during lunch she barely ate lunch with her friends and in health she didn't even pay attention to the teacher's demonstration of a woman's pregnancy. To put it simply something was wrong with her._

_And he was just about to find out._

_Finally, he reached his friends door and moved forward to know when he heard something break against the door. Instinctively he moved back and stared wide eyed at the door before straining his ears to listen to what was going on in there._

"_STOP IT!!" he recognized that voice instantly. Kagome…_

"_Oh, you want me to stop huh? You want me to stop… alright" Inuyasha could hear the shuffling of footsteps and growled low in his throat. That was Kagome's stepfather, Naraku; he never liked the bastard. He didn't know why but something about the man didn't sit right with his stomach. _

"_Please…I didn't do anything" He heard Kagome whimper._

"_You didn't do anything. That sounds about right you don't do anything; all you do is whore around with that little hanyou friend of yours."_

_Inuyasha was nearing his breaking point. How dare that bastard accuse Kagome of such acts? He would pay._

"_Inuyasha is my friend and how can you accuse me of doing that!"_

_Naraku smirked, and the sick part was that Inuyasha could actually feel it._

"_Like mother…like daughter"_

_A gasp was heard, followed by a loud slap that most likely belonged to Kagome as well._

"_Y-You bastard!! My mother was not a whore…how can you say that about your own w-"_

_Inuyasha strained his ears even more when he heard Kagome's voice get cut off and desperately wondered what was happening in there. He heard a lot all at once after that; a slap, a table break and Kagome's cry of pain before the youkai in him took over._

_Unfortunately before his world went black all he remembered after bursting in, was Naraku's cocky form hovering over a beaten and bloody Kagome._

End Flash Back

He knew that even though he couldn't remember what exactly happened to Naraku he was sure that he got what was coming to him. The aftermath was that Naraku was took to the hospital after suffering from a number of broken bones…Inuyasha had to be held back by ten men to keep to keep from killing Naraku and Kagome had a small concussion; nothing too serious, but Inuyasha never left her side for a second.

The deal with Naraku didn't go that well with him at all. According to police and Naraku's lawyers, Inuyasha was to be charged with unintentional battery and trespassing, which could give him at least 5-10 years in jail. On the other hand Naraku was charged with child abuse and was at risk of being put in jail for 2-6 years due to the injuries he has caused and Kagome and her little brother were to be put up for adoption. Kagome apparently didn't want that. She agreed to drop the charges of assault on Naraku if he dropped his charges on Inuyasha as a trade for staying with her friend. Inuyasha was, to say the least, not a happy camper. He didn't like that Kagome and her brother were still going to live with that bastard and he certainly didn't like that he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Kagome had promised him that she would be okay and that nothing would go wrong, but as much as he wanted to believe his angel; he couldn't. Naraku wasn't your average guy and it would take a lot more than a measly threat to get him to do anything someone else's way. It was all logic...well in Naraku's eyes.

Inuyasha didn't like to dwell on things like that though because if he did, he might end up doing something both he and Naraku will regret. So instead of being himself he went to his mother and asked for her opinion on the situation.

But of course mothers being the way they are; she only told him that he should just wait it out and be there for Kagome until she was out of that hellhole. He did. However it never actually crossed his mind that he and Kagome would become more than friends two years later…

Flash Back

" _Hey Kagome watch this" Inuyasha said as he climbed on top of his roof and glanced down at Kagome._

"_Yasha, you're going to kill yourself one of theses days," She mumbled. Inuyasha only smirked and jumped off of the roof did a 360 front flip and landed in front of Kagome._

_Kagome smiled and Inuyasha smirked, "Score?"_

"_I'd give it an 8 you were a little choppy up there" She smiled teasingly and Inuyasha chuckled._

"_Why thank you, oh great one we al know you could do so much better" He drawled sarcastically. Kagome smirked,  
_

"_Of course I can. I'm me," She giggled when he gave her a disbelieving look,_

"_Right… the day you out do me will be that day Sesshomaru gets married" _

_Kagome smiled and walked towards his garage before coming back with a ladder and placing it neatly against the side of Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at the girl as she attempted to prove him wrong…once again._

_Didn't she learn that he was simply undefeatable?_

"_Kagome you've got to be kidding me you're going to kill yourself," He shouted as she looked down at him. _

"_It didn't stop you"_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "That's because I'm a half-demon wench, I won't break bones flipping off a 4 story building like your about to do now!" This girl really didn't know what she was in for did she? He prayed she wouldn't go through with it. But then again this was Kagome he was talking about…_

"_Oh Come on Yasha stop being a worry-wart I'm okay" She finally reached the top of the roof and braced her self in the center as she awaited to do her flip. She took a deep breath and inched closer to the edge._

_Inuyasha was having a hard time staying where he was. This girl was actually about to jump off a 4 story house wasn't she? He had to do something…_

"_Okay Yasha here I go"_

"_Kagome wait!"_

_He called out to her as she stopped. He let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and jumped up onto the roof with his friend._

"_What is it Yasha?"_

_Inuyasha nervously rubbed his neck, "Um...well…you see.."_

"_If I don't get a reason I'm jumping"_

_Inuyasha started to panic again, "Um hey! Why don't we just watch the sun go down or something, you know to relieve all our stress"?_

_Kagome stared at him for what seemed like the longest time before putting a hand on his head, _

"_Are you okay Yasha? I mean this is truly not you talking is it"_

_Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know I guess I just want to watch it go down for a change"_

_Kagome giggled and Inuyasha felt his knees go weak._

"_Whatever you say Yasha"_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat down on the roof with Kagome, stealing a few sideways glances at her here and there. She was still as beautiful as when he first saw her. Her raven hair, now reached down to her back, lips now fully red and pouty, and her eyes were still the most beautiful pairs of eyes he had ever seen. He let his gaze linger on her lips longer and cursed silently at how bad he wanted to kiss them. They were friends for crying out loud!_

_Suddenly Kagome shivered and Inuyasha took notice of what she was wearing. She wore badge khaki's and a dark blue, sleeveless, baby tee. Could this girl get any stupider? Taking of his jacket he placed it around the shivering girl and watched how she got used to its warmth. He smiled. He loved the way she looked in his jacket…almost as if it were made for her to be worn around school…or after-wait! This is his best friend not his girlfriend. His mind is going haywire today and he didn't know why. _

"_Yasha?" _

_Inuyasha looked at his angel beside him, "Yes?"_

_Kagome scooted over so that her head lay gently on his chest and moved his hand so that it held her closer to him. Inuyasha looked as red as a tomato at the new arrangement, _

"_Kagome what are you-"_

"_We'll be friends forever right Yasha?"_

_Inuyasha smiled, although he didn't take to highly of being cut off and gently ran his other hand through her hair._

"_Yeah Kagome, we'll be friends forever"_

_Kagome looked up at him, "No matter what?"_

_Inuyasha looked back down and smiled at his angel, "No matter what"_

_The next thing that took place shocked Inuyasha to no end. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected it, because he didn't but the way she did it told him so…much._

_Kagome had leaned up and captured Inuyasha's lips in a tender and gentle kiss before pulling away and blushing slightly. Inuyasha was still trying to figure out what had happened,_

"_Sorry…it's just I've been wanting to do that for a long time now and-"_

_Inuyasha's lips silenced her_

End Flash Back

That had been the best day of his life when Kagome had accepting…hack more like invited him to become one with her. That day would be marked down as the best of the best, the day where he and Kagome gotten together. The day no one but them and his mother knew about.

Inuyasha didn't care if anyone knew quite frankly; actually he would be quite eager to tell every one that a hanyou like him, managed to grab him someone, so loving, caring, smart and beautiful as Kagome. Unfortunately that could not be done.

You see…Naraku had also mentioned sometime during the whole 'I'm going make sure you go to jail' stage that he never wanted Kagome to see him again. That if he even smelt the scent if a hanyou on her he would regret the day he'd met her. Of course he told his mother about this and Kagome too, and somehow came up with this. They would ignore each, get everyone to think that neither one of them barely recognizes each other's existence; they were to keep their relationship a secret.

So far after two years no one suspected a thing and now with Kagome only ten months away from becoming a legal adult they have yet to reach their goal of cutting Naraku out of their lives for good. And then and only then will they be able to share their secret.

_"Three can keep a secret if two are dead" _

_Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

_Sorry if it seems rushed I'm very tired over here and I really need to be going to bed now!_

_So anyway tell what you think if you like or not…you don't have to review if you don't want to but I will appreciate if you did!_

_Happy Thanksgiving!!!_

_ItsDaHand_

* * *


	2. In a Day

Chapter 1: In A Day

_Beep Beep Beep_ _Bee-_

Inuyasha growled loudly at the sound that dared woke him up from his peaceful slumber. Rubbing his eyes lazily he sat up in his bed and put his head in his hands. Today was their first day back to school and he couldn't be more irritated. School meant that he couldn't see Kagome and the thought made him shiver involuntarily. He hated being apart from her for such a long period of time and he hated how they had to continuously ignore each other during school. He frowned, if it weren't for Naraku then they wouldn't have to play the I-don't-even-know-you- bit; if it weren't for Naraku then he wouldn't have to be away from _his_Kagome. If it weren't for Naraku he would have made Kagome his officially.

He stood up and walked over to his bathroom to prepare for school. His last year in that hellhole and the last year he would have to ignore Kagome. Truthfully he didn't know how he did it for all those years and if given a chose he probably would not have done it again. Ignoring someone you love completely was almost as bad as telling them you don't love them; which he knew very well would kill him. After he stripped and got into the shower he gazed lovingly at the chain that Kagome got him a year ago; it was a dog tag-she thought it was acceptable because he was a dog demon- and on both him and her were displayed. Inuyasha was behind Kagome, his arms wrapped tightly around her, as he leaned into her neck; Kagome had her hands placed over his as they held her stomach while she laughed. It was a picture his mother had taken of them one summer after they had just had the biggest water fight imaginable in his backyard. Souta was present also; however he was hiding behind the tree while they took the picture.

Inuyasha smiled. He loved the picture almost as much as he loved Kagome and after she gave it to him he vowed to never take it off not even in the shower.

Finally washing and rinsing off, Inuyasha stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. He figured if he gotten to school quick enough then he would get out just as quick without having to suffer around Kagome's intoxicating scent all day long.

He put on all black faded jeans, a red long sleeve button down, a black sleeveless vest to put over and red and black kicks. He pulled his long and silky hair up into a ponytail and then grabbed his book bag to be on his way.

"Bye mom I'll see you later!" He called as he put on his jacket.

Izayoi came out of the kitchen and smiled at her son and waved. "Bye Yasha and say hi to Kagome for me"

Inuyasha nodded and walked out of his house and to his car. His beautiful black 2009 corvette stood proudly in his driveway, shining like the beauty it was. Kagome loved this car and was the only one he allowed to drive it only if she sat on his lap as she did.

Speaking of Kagome he was suppose go and see her before school started. He glanced at his watched and cursed. He should have gotten up earlier but he could make it…he'll just have to break a few laws to do so.

--

Two missed stop signs, and four almost collisions later Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's house. Naraku had to be at work early that day so Kagome had asked Inuyasha if he would come over for a bit to see her. Who was he to turn her down?

Getting out of his car, he walked up eagerly to her door and knocked lightly a beat. It was how they both came to each other's house; knocking a random tune while they waited.

Suddenly, a boy pulled the door open and Inuyasha immediately recognized him as Souta Kagome's kid brother and one of his biggest fans.

"Onii-san! Hairinasai, Hairinasai!"

Inuyasha smiled at the boys eagerness and walked in to the sweet smell of his favorite food ever, ramen.

Inuyasha licked his lips hungrily, " Hey Souta is that what I think it is?"

Sout rolled his eyes playfully, "Hai Onee-san, it's ramen, Kagome' s in there making some for-" Souta didn't get to finish his sentence before Inuyasha beelined it for the kitchen. He laughed lightly, his onee-san was so crazy.

Inuyasha let the sweet scent of ramen basically drag him to te pot that laid over the stove. He looked around and seeing no one, he grabbed a fork from the drawer and dug quietly into the delicious soup. He sighed happily,

"Sooo good"

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

That voice made Inuyasha stop the fork halfway from his mouth and turn around. At the sight of his girlfriend, Kagome, all thoughts and his hunger faded as he focused on her. She wore a a light blue baby-tee, that showed off her tantilizing body, dark blue faded jeans, that covered her incredibly long sexy legs and white and blue kicks. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a blue headband on and a few strands of her hair dangled freely in her face. She wore no make up except possibly some lip gloss but she did wear four diamon studs in her ears along with the necklace he had bought her last Christmas. She was simply beautiful.

Inuyasha droped the fork in the pot before slowly advancing towards Kagome.

"Yasha? What are you doing? Hello are you going deaf or something?"

He didn't answer her instead he pulled her flush against his body and captured her lips in a tantalizing kiss before pulling back for air.

"You look beautiful" he breathed, his breathe tickling her face. She blushed.

"Thanks" She pulled back to give a once over and smiled, "You don't look so bad your self; sophsisticated and sexy" She laughed while he rolled his eyes.

"You're only saying that because you bought me this"

Kagome smirked, "So sue me"

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her before leaning next to her ear and whispering, "I'll do much more than that baby"

Kagome shivered in pleasure when he bit down on her ear and licked her neck. Kami, the things this man did to her. She gasped when he bit her neck and then continued to lick the area hungrily.

Inuyasha was in heaven. Her scent was giving him a high and he wanted to inhale a much as he could before school…_school!_

"Shit" Inuyasha glanced at the clock and then back at Kagome's neck. Which one seemed more important Kagome's delicious neck or school? He buried his nose back into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. Like it would take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

"Yasha…come on we have to go to school" Kagome whined as her boyfriend continued to sniff and please her. If she was late on her first day of school because of him there would surely be hell to pay.

"But mommy I don't want to go to school today"

Kagome giggled, "But _baby_ if we don't then _mommy_ will be in trouble and then I won't be able to come see you tonight"

Inuyasha sighed and let go of her, "Okay but I won't like it"

Kagome nodded in understanding. She hated seeing Inuyasha and not being able to talk or touch him. The feeling was unbearable and she truly hated the arrangement all together but that's just the way it is for now. In nine months she will be Inuyasha's offically and no one would stop them. She loved Inuyasha with all her heart, body and soul and she knew that will never change.

She reached over and lace a small and chaste kiss on his cheek, "I know but it won't be so bad at least this year we have a class and lunch together"

Inuyasha smiled. She was so beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her slowly, savoring and gently before pulling back to gaze at her dazed face. He was glad that he was the only one tat can make her look like this. So in love, in a daze and so adorable. He leaned down again-not being able to control himself- and captured her lips in once again.

Her soft lips moved against against his so gently that it made him eager and begging for more. He wrapped anarm around her slender waist and puhed her back so that she was against the wall; trapped under his warm body. Inuyasha moved away from her lips and leaned down to make love bites on her neck. He licked, sucked, and bit every inch of her neck while she panted heavily against him. Inuyasha smirked lightly and tenderly snuck a under her shirt and carassed her stomach lovingly.

Kagome was in heat. How bad did she want Inuyasha at this moment she wouldn't be able to say. He had so many ways of getting her so hot and bothere it wasn;t even funny. She gasped when his cold hand ventured northward at a teasing pace.

' _Come on Kagome there is no time for this we need to get to school'_ His hand came under her bra, _' Control yourself think about school…school'_ His hand cupped her breast and she moaned loudly,

"Yasha…"

Inuyasha smiled and looked at her; his eyes burning with love and lust at the woman before him. Kagome's heart leapt in her throat. If she didn't stop him now she would never be able to because she know she wouldn't want to.

"We need to go…we can finish this later" She moaned again when he cold hands rubbed her mounds delicately.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and kissed her lightly, "Promise?"

She nodded, "Promise"

Inuyasha smirked and pulled away from her watching as she tried to steady her breathing. He could have laughed. Her face was flushed and her lips were pouty and red from his kisses. Her hair was a little messy here and there but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Inuyasha slung an arm over her shoulders and kissed her cheek, "Shall we Koi?"

Kagome smiled, "We shall Koiinu"

--

"I can't believe you!" Kagome said glaring at her frightened boyfriend. He gulped. She was definitely a scary woman when she was mad and yet so very sexy.

"Oh come on Kagome-"

"Don't you 'Oh come on Kagome' me you asshole" Inuyasha sighed, he really she shouldn't have messed with her like that but he couldn't help himself. "You just had to be so eager for our little make out session didn't and now we're late!"

"Kagome it's not that big a deal we're only like 20 minutes late"

"You sound like that's a good thing"

Inuyasha smirked and pulled her body against his, " It is when you're doing a good thing"

Kagome blushed prettily and moved away from Inuyasha, "I can't believe I'm dating such a hentai"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Only for you"

Kagome smiled despite herself. He was such an amazing guy…but such an idiot at the same time.

"Anyway we're her now so let's just hurry up and get the rest of the day over with" Inuyasha placed two finger to his forehead and saluted her,

"Yes ma'am"

Kagome giggled, " Alright soldier I'll see you after school?"

Inuyasha nodded as he walked up to her and pecked her lips, "Yep. Love you"

Kagome smiled and kissed him again, "Love you too" She walked away from him then leaving him standing looking after her retreating form and sighed wistfully.

Inuyasha felt his heart beat rapidly against his chest as she said those three words to him once again. He would never get tired of hearing them from her and he sure as hell didn't want to. She made him feel like somebody who deserved to be loved and love, his angel made him feel normal. And he was eternally grateful for it.

Inuyasha frowned suddenly at the thought of being away from Kagome for such a long period of time; he wanted to be beside her as he walked into the school, stalk her locker and even sneak kisses in the hall when they were changing classes. But alas he could not; for if he were to show Kagome any type of interest word would buzz around the school like wildfire and then all hell would break loose.

He sighed, oh how he hated high school.

--

Kagome practically ran to her next class to meet Inuyasha. He had text her earlier during her 3rd hour class and told her to get there before anyone else would so that he could see her. Who would turn that down? She missed him terribly and she couldn't even think about how she would get through the next nine months through this torture. It will certainly not be easy considering that she was craving Inuyasha's touch more than anything now.

She didn't know how it happened but somehow they found themselves way past the stage of just kissing. They were way past that level...however not quite to the level of sex. Sure they had done some sexual things but nothing short of just touching and caressing here and there. She knows he will be the one she would share that experience and she no doubts wants him to be but she wants to wait until marriage anyway. Inuyasha told her a million times that he was going to marry her his way but she also wanted to do it her way; officially in front of all her friends and family so that they knew who she is and always will belong to.

Kagome stopped her running when she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't in the class they had together; she pouted. How could he tell her to meet him somewhere and not be there? The jerk…she was going to get him when she-

Her last thought was left hanging as she felt herself being pulled into a dark room and pressed against a wall. She opened her mouth to scream but was silenced when someone's lips crashed hungrily onto hers. Kagome raised her hand to strike her attacker but stopped midway as he began to lick the joint between her neck and shoulder. She knew who this was.

"Yasha?"

Inuyasha only smirked and pushed himself more tightly against her, "Yes Koi?"

"You are such an idiot. What if someone saw us come in here and what will we say when we come out...we got locked in together at the same time…yeah that'll work" she said sarcastically scolding him. Inuyasha kissed her lightly,

"Calm down baby I got it all under control" Kagome gave him a questioning look before he peeked out of the hallway, walked out and then closed the door shut leaving her trapped in the dark room.

She was going to kick his ass.

How dare he lock here in there by herself! Did he have a death wish? He must have because death will sound a whole lot better than what she was going to do to him when she got out of there.

Kagome took a deep breath. There was no time to think of killing Inuyasha now she had to get to her class and then and only then can she plot her boyfriends death.

--

A/N Sorry for the wait and yeah all the holidays I missed wow my computer crashed and erased everything and just AP exams and ACT it sucks being a junior I'll tell you that…and yeah i know the story didn't really go anywhere yet i'm still trying to set up there lives and introduce characters as i go...speaking of which Miroku and Sango are in the next chapter that should be out in a couple of days. Again so sorry for the late update!! To tell you the truth i hate this chapter and was thinking about rewriting it but maybe i'll do it later

Anyway ..

**Diamond369**- Thanks for the review I'm syked that you liked it and soo sorry for the super late update your so kind

**Mad4life**-I like the pen-name it so suits me, but ForestGump…um never seen that movie before in my LIFE, I've heard of it sure but as far as watching it um no not at all. Thanks for the review!

**InuyashaandKagome's pup**-Cute name, and I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review

**Pretzelboy**- thanks for the review and it's still cool name

**InuyashaWife**y-Thanks you so much for the review I'm happy you liked it

I missed anyone i am so sorry and i will get to you later...but thanks for the review i really appreciate it!!

It'sDaHand


	3. Our Friends

Chapter 2: Our Friends

'_One…stick with the plan Kagome…two…he's not worth it…three…wussa…four…do not kill him…five…it's your first day back…six…no need to start a fight…seven…just get him after school…eight…this damn counting isn't helping'_

Kagome took a deep breath. She would not go after her boyfriend today oh no. She needed to get to class.

The only class she had with _him_.

The class she had been anticipating to go to all day.

The same class she was going to rip his balls out in for leaving her in that damn closet.

Smiling to herself, knowing that she could torment her sneaky little boyfriend another day, she peeked her head out of the janitors closet; happy to see no one in the hallway and stepped out closing the door behind her. She fixed her clothes that had risen while Inuyasha's hands had been exploring her body and made sure her hair was as smooth as possible before she walked into her class.

"Kagome!!"

"Hey Kagome! How was your summer?"

"Did you have fun in America?"

Kagome greeted and answered all questions that were asked but couldn't get her mind off a certain hanyou that was doing his best to look nonchalant in the back of the class. Kagome sighed. Didn't he know that she could see right through his little act? He wasn't fooling anyone…well at least not her. She knew he wanted to be right next to her, smiling, joking, and laughing along side of her; she also knew he wanted everyone to know who she belonged to. She knew what he was feeling, Kami she knew exactly what he was feeling. She wanted him to be by her, protecting her from horny guys, talkative girls and basically everything that didn't concern him. Her life revolved around Inuyasha; he was like the air she breathed and she couldn't get enough. What she would give to have him hold her in public, kiss her by her locker and then get caught by a teacher, to let all the guys and girls know that they were together and nothing could break them apart. She wanted her Inuyasha anywhere she was.

The bell rang, signaling class was about to start, causing all of her fellow classmates to sit down in their seats. Kagome didn't know where to sit; well sure she knew where she _wanted_ to sit but she didn't know if that was a good idea or not. Her and Inuyasha in the back of the classroom would not be something they wanted; not while they were getting so close to being together. If she were to sit next to Inuyasha she wouldn't know what would occur between the two and it certainly wasn't Inuyasha she was worried about; it was herself. She wouldn't be able to control her actions if she sat next to him let alone where the teacher wouldn't catch them. He was very tempting.

'_No…you are mad at him…mad'_ Kagome sighed, really she could never stayed mad at Inuyasha no matter what he did to her. He was her everything, her love, her life, her hope, and everything he did was for a good purpose…well most of the time. She let a small smile grace her lips as she scanned the room for an open seat. Seeing nothing open she inwardly shrugged making her way to the back of the class with her boyfriend careful not to make any eye contact as she sat in front of him. She placed her books on her desk and watched intently as the teacher began to introduce herself to the class, unaware of the two golden orbs staring longingly at the back of her head.

"Good Morning Seniors and welcome to Advance Algebra Trig!" A very beautiful woman with short black spiky hair announced. She was short around 5'1 or 5'2, but had a nice figure under her jeans and t-shirt. To Kagome she looked like a cool teacher and possibly one she could bare with for the entire year…unlike last year. Mr. Kamikaze was such a drag. She didn't learn anything in there…except how to fall asleep with her eyes closed, in which, turned out to be a good prank to play on her little brother Souta.

"My name is Mrs. Lewis and I will be your teacher for the remainder of the year" She flashed a smile and Kagome could have sworn she heard a guy swoon…weird.

"Mrs.?"

"You're married?"

"Aw Man!!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the teenage boys and glanced back at her teacher who was smiling fondly at them.

"Yes I am married, going on 3 years now" She smiled and all the girls giggled lightly.

"Really? That's so sweet!"

"What's he like?"

"Is he Hott!"

Mrs. Lewis held back a giggle as the girls started at her with a million questions whilst Kagome felt her lips curl into a smile as she watched. She could imagine she and Inuyasha getting married someday; heck she hoped it would be soon. She knew where she wanted to be for the rest of her life and what she wanted to do already. She and Inuyasha had planned it out a long time ago…

* * *

Flash Back

A 16- year old Inuyasha sighed in content as his girlfriend sang quietly to herself on his couch. She didn't notice, yet, that he was standing there listening to her velvet voice as she sung one of her favorite songs; heck he doubted if she would ever find out. Taking a quick glance around the room he made a move towards his unsuspecting girlfriend, inching up behind her as he licked his lips in anticipation. He reached his hand out…

"_Touch me and it comes off"_

_Inuyasha froze in his tracks. Those were not the words to that song._

"_Man how'd you know it was me?"_

_Kagome turned around so that she could face him and gave a small smile, "Girlfriends have that kind off power…it's like our sixth sense" _

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat next to her on the couch, "Oh really? Then what's ours?"_

_Kagome shrugged, "My mom told me that a man was suppose to keep the woman together in vice versa. That he should be able to tell what's wrong with her when she's not acting normal. That he was suppose to comfort her and tell her that everything will be okay because she was with him, tell her she's beautiful when she's at her worst, hold her when she's scared and tell her he loves her when she needs it the most."_

_Inuyasha looked at Kagome intently, "Why do we have the biggest job?"_

_Kagome only smiled and shrugged, "I don't know really…" Her smile widened as she looked at the ceiling a wistful expression on her perfect face, "To me relationships are suppose to be a partnership. Where both male and female comfort each other and knows automatically if something is up, you know"_

Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah Kags I know." He sat up and looked into her ocean blue eyes longingly, "We could do that Kagome. We could be like that if we want to be"

Kagome smiled and leaned her head on her boyfriends shoulder, "I know we can Yasha" She turned to face him slightly "We'll both have our dream jobs and be supportive of each other, me as a famous singer and you as a famous businessman, we'll have it all. Kids, family, friendship, love" She looked directly into her boyfriend's eyes, "And each other"

Inuyasha's heart beat rapidly against his chest at his girlfriend's words. He looked down at his angel and immediately got lost in her beautiful blue orbs. How he, a filthy hanyou, could have ever gotten a gem as beautiful and loving as Kagome will forever shock him. He wasn't worthy of her love, and yet he got it. Kami must be smiling down at him right now.

"I love you Kagome," he said still lost in her loving gaze. His angel's mouth curled into that of a smile and she kissed him lightly on the lips,

I love you too, Yasha"

End Flash Back

* * *

Kagome sighed suddenly, earning the attention of her hanyou. She could feel him looking at her but didn't dare turn around because she was afraid of what she might see; love, longing, passion, anger for not being able to talk with her, hatred towards her stepfather, and lust. She knew he sometimes lusted after him and she wouldn't deny that she did as well. He was oh so very tempting and if left alone she wouldn't know what would happen. She shook her head absently, of course she knew what would happen, she wanted it to happen as well, but she also wanted to wait. She was old fashioned, like her mother, and vowed to wait just like her mother did no matter how long it took; she silently prayed that it wouldn't be long. She longed for Inuyasha; she wanted him, him and his delicious body. Sure she had seen him naked before, but not as a man, she longed for that image to become a reality, for her dreams of her hanyou being her first and only to come true.

" Miss Higurashi?"

Jolting back to reality, at the sound of her name, Kagome looked up at the teacher who was smiling at her warmly.

"Yes?"

"Attendance sweetheart, just attendance"

Kagome smiled slightly and nodded, going back to looking at her desk. She nearly jumped out of her seat however, when a neatly folded piece of paper landed softly on her desk. She knew whom it was from. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, she opened the note up carefully and smiled slightly as she read its content,

Koi,

Are you okay? You were just totally out of it for a few minutes and well I'm worried. You never space out…you know if anything is bothering you, you can tell me.

Love,

Koiinu

Kagome smiled and jotted her response down before anyone realized what she was doing and tossed it behind her. A small smile etched its way onto her lips as she heard her boyfriend open the note and proceed to read it.

Koiinu,

I'm okay. Just thinking I guess. No need to worry and yes I do know I can tell you anything. Thanks for your concern Koiinu I really appreciate it…but don't think for a second that I forgot what you did to me earlier Yasha…payback is a bitch

Love,

Kags

She grinned when she heard him gulp and ball the paper up slightly. She loved scaring him. Truthfully, she wasn't going to do anything to him…yet. She wasn't in the mood for pranks and really she didn't stand a chance against Inuyasha in that field.

After a few more minutes, the bell rung, signaling the end of class, and everyone walked out hastily more than likely trying to catch up with old friends in the hallway.

Kagome held back for a while, watching as Inuyasha got up and walked out the classroom, his ears drooped slightly a drag in his step. Kagome sighed. She knew this was hard for him, possibly harder than it was for her, but they were getting so close and they couldn't mess up now; not when they have waited all this time. He would just have to suck it up for now, as much as it pained her to say, and stick it out to the end like she was.

No one ever said it was going to be easy.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked towards the classroom door and saw her best friend grinning from ear to ear. Kagome looked skeptical,

"Um…Yes?" Anytime Sango had that look in her eyes Kagome knew automatically that something was wrong…but then again when was Sango ever okay.

"How are you today?"

Kagome blinked.

And blinked…

And blinked…

And blinked…

"What?"

Sango giggled softly and placed a hand on her best friends shoulder, "I said how are you doing today?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and stepped away from the girl claiming to be her friend, "Who are you?"

Sango rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "As of yesterday night…a woman"

Kagome's eyes widened at the declaration from her friend, " You mean…you and …you're not a ….wow!!!"

Sango frowned, "Wow what?"

"You and Sir Pervs A lot of course…why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Sango rolled her eyes yet again, "Well this is as soon as I could since somebody didn't want to answer her phone last night" Sango gave her a serious expression this time and Kagome regretted she'd even ask, "Just what were you doing last night?"

Kagome looked away and muttered, "Not what you did that's for sure" As soon as the words left her mouth she prayed that Sango didn't hear her.

Sango turned to face her friend, "What?" Kagome chuckled nervously.

"I said helping Souta with his chores" Kagome could have slapped herself for that insane answer. No matter how much she loved her brother, which was a lot, she would never in life even think about helping him do his chores.

"Liar, you know and I both know you would never help Souta with his chores so just tell me what you were doing."

Kagome sighed. She hated this. She wish she could tell Sango why she didn't answer her phone last night but then she and Inuyasha would be found out. Truthfully, as much as she loved Sango the girl had a big mouth and was bound to let it slip once in while; so she didn't risk it. Two people knowing about them are enough.

"Kagome?"

"My dad had me go to the store for him and I accidentally left my phone at home. By the time I got back I was completely wiped out and…Crashed" Kagome hoped Sango would buy the story and drop the subject because she really didn't feel like coming up with another one.

"That bastard…why couldn't he do it himself?"

Kagome gave a her a look, "When does he ever do anything himself?"

Sango nodded, "True" she sighed, "I still don't want you there with him though Kagome; that man is dangerous I know it"

Kagome smiled slightly at her best friends concern and gave her a sympathetic look, "I know Sango but I can't leave Souta; not now"

Sango frowned, "I understand that Kagome really I do but Souta is a big boy, he can take care of himself. You don't see what I see when he looks at you and it frightens me to know what could happen to you when your alone"

Kagome looked down at her hands as she continued to go to lunch. Sure she had seen the way he looked at her and it scared her to no end. He looks at her like she's a heaping bowl of fried chicken just waiting to be eaten and it a scared her.

"Kagome you shoul-"

"Sango, my dear, how happy I am to see such a fine beauty today; you look absolutely-"

"Shut it Perv!"

Kagome stifled a giggle as she watched her best friend's boyfriend and also her friend feigned a look of hurt,

"Sango, I am appalled that you would think of me so low and in front of Kags too" He looked funny, well to Kagome. Miroku was like the big brother she never had and aside from his wondering hands a very good one too. He protected Kagome when she needed it most, and also gave her advice on life when she's down. Sure he may not look it, but Miroku was a real great guy.

He had short raven hair, pulled into a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck, sparkling and mischievous violet orbs that could make any way girl swoon, except for Kagome of course. He was a pretty good-looking guy…once you got passed his perverted ness.

"Miroku everyone knows you're a pervert especially Kagome"

"Ah but not the freshmen my dear"

Sango whopped him on the head; "If you even think about going near those freshmen I'll put you so hard it'll make your ancestors dizzy"

Miroku rubbed his head and scooted next to Kagome, "Sango you wound me so, I thought you were suppose to love your man not hit him"

Sango rolled her eyes, "In my case it's the same the thing"

Kagome smirked and looked at the two, " Well Ike", she looked at Sango, "And Tina", she turned to Miroku, " If you two are done having your little love war I would like to be going to lunch now"

Miroku nodded and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, " I do believe I'm with you Kags. To the Cafeteria!" Miroku yelled dashing down the hallway. Kagome stifled a giggle and Sango shook her head,

"What in the world do I see in him?"

Kagome smiled, "For once I truly don't know"

* * *

Inuyasha sucked greedily on the ramen noodles Kagome had made him earlier as he waited for her arrival. Sure they couldn't talk to each other or sit next to each other, but just being in her presence made him feel a whole lot better.

The cafeteria was divided into three sections; the left side consisting of full fledged demons like inu-youkai's, wolf youkai's, vampires, giants, etc. That part of the café was called the West Territory; simply because many demons believed that the west coast ruled the school anyway. The next section was on the right was the human side, where all the full humans or ningens resided. The humans named their side of the cafeteria the East Coast because well they believed that the East was the dominant section of the school, unlike the west. The last section was of course, the Mid-west territory. This was the section specifically for hanyou's, the mixture of both good and evil; some would say. The hanyou's all stayed in between the two dominant sides in the cafeteria and it was banned completely for them to move into any of the other territories; however youkai's and ningens could sit where they pleased as long as they were not to start a fight with the other.

Inuyasha sat in the middle with all the other hanyou's on some occasions; other times he won't even bother to come because there wasn't a purpose. However, since Kagome is in his lunch, he will be attending lunch everyday; just to see her.

"Inu! What's up?"

Inuyasha turned around and saw his best friend, Daisuke, a wolf hanyou, walking towards him. Inuyasha nodded,

"'Sup, Dai"

Dai grinned widely. He had short spiky blond hair, an athletic figure (due to baseball), and light blue colored eyes. He always wore his clothes a little on the tight side, but it never took away his manly appearance as it would most people. He was a senior like Inuyasha, except he was a little older, due to being held back.

"'Sup Dai' I don't get a how you doing, what you been up to? Nothing?" Dai sat down and stared at Inuyasha who didn't look up from his noodles.

"How are you doing today Dai?" he asked nonchalantly as he continued to sip his noodles. Daisuke rolled his eyes and dug in.

"You take the enthusiasm out of everything you know? Anyway how was your summer?"

Inuyasha smiled slightly at the thought of his summer. Summer for him was the best part of the year so far because he had been with Kagome most of the time.

"It was good"

Dai frowned, "Only good? Didn't you do anything? I don't know… fun?" Inuyasha smirked,

"Of course"

"Like?"

Inuyasha only shook his head, " Nothing you need to know about"

Dai smirked, "You got some didn't you?"

Inuyasha choked slightly on his noodles before looking at his best friend, " What?"

"I said you got some didn't you?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No"

Dai raised a delicate eyebrow and stared at his fellow hanyou, "Seriously?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Seriously"

"Fucking virgin" Dai muttered eating his food. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes. Of course like that happened, well it almost did, but there was too much to think about when doing so. Like how she would get away from Naraku after she has mated with his most hated rival, and then there's the fact that Kagome wanted to wait until she was married. He sighed. He would never deny her so if she wanted to wait until they were married then he would wait, no need to rush; even if she was tempting the hell out of him.

Yes he would admit that he wanted to bed Kagome ever since she turned 16. Her teenage body had developed into that of a woman and it excited him to know that she was his. His youkai demanded constantly to take her and fuck whatever her step dad was going to do to them, but his human side kept him at bay. Usually he never thought about the consequences before he took action, but when it came to Kagome he thought about a lot of things.

Amazing how she changed his life so drastically isn't it?

"Hey guys"

Inuyasha broke out of his reverie to see his other friend, Alexis, sitting down in front of him. Alexis was an inu-hanyou, like him, from the states, Chicago to be precise. She was a caramel colored girl, who was a mixture of Porte Rican and African-American. Her hair was long, wavy and dark brown. Her eyes were one of the rare, changing colors kind that you could never identify by looking at her for the first time and she had an exquisite beauty that was almost hard to find I someone so mixed as she. Dai had a huge crush on Alexis probably ever since he had met her, but for the love of Kami, Inuyasha couldn't understand why he never told her.

"Hey Aly" Inuyasha stated smiling at her. She smiled back and looked at Dai who was trying his hardest not to gawk at her. She rolled her eyes and focused back on Inuyasha.

"So I see you look happier this year, what happened this summer?" She eyed him for a second before stealing a glance in Dai's direction, to see him still staring at her. She smirked and turned around to fully face him, "Man I know I'm beautiful but you ain't got to keep staring"

Dai's mouth opened and closed a bit before he just looked away completely, a nice pink blush spread across his features. Inuyasha chuckled,

"Wow the almighty Daisuke, being embarrassed by a girl…some playboy you are"

Dai turned around and glared at the other hanyou, "Shut-up"

"Shut don't go up prices do so take your advice and shut-up too" Inuyasha mocked smiling at his best friend.

"Fuck you!"

Alexis frowned and slapped Daisuke's shoulder, "Dai! I didn't know you swung that way. I guess I got to tell my home girl that you ain't available no more" She smiled sweetly when Dai's face dropped into that of shock and laughed along with Inuyasha.

"Bitch" he muttered looking away from her.

Alexis smiled again and stole his fries off of his plate, "Damn straight"

Inuyasha looked at the two and smiled. They acted seemingly like he and Kagome when they were together. Truthfully he's think Kagome and Alexis would get along great if they were ever to meet, simply because of their same I- don't- take- shit- from- no- one- attitude. He smiled. Alexis was like a sister to him and it would be hella great if Kagome thought of her like that also.

"Miroku you fucking pervert!!"

A loud smack echoed throughout the east side of the cafeteria and the beautiful sounds of his loves giggle followed. His head immediately turned into that direction and his breathe caught in his throat.

Kagome stood about 10 feet away from him, trying to stifle the laughter that was seeping out as she watched her best friend fume at her boyfriend. Inuyasha knew about Ike and Tina, as Kagome called them, and how they were always causing a scene due to Miroku's lechery.

"That guy never learns" he heard Alexis mutter and he turned slightly to see her shake her head.

Dai smiled, "I bet you he's tapping that ass though"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Is that all you think about sex?"

Dai shook his head, "No not all the time"

Inuyasha frowned, "But most of the time right?"

Dai nodded, "Exactly"

"Typical" Alexis said frowning. Inuyasha nodded and turned his attention back to Kagome and her friends. The pervert was trying desperately to make up with his girl, while she was telling him to leave her alone. Kagome sat and stared at the two before going to their table to eat.

Inuyasha watched closely as she sat down with another group of boys and girls, some he did know but couldn't remember their names of, and ate her lunch. She peeked over her shoulder at him for a bit before smiling brightly and looking away when someone called her name. Inuyasha smiled,

"Dude, what's with the creepy smile?"

Inuyasha turned back to his friends, "Huh?"

Alexis smiled, "Who were you smiling at Inu?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Feh, no one"

Dai smirked and looked over to where Inuyasha was looking, "Doesn't look like nothing"

"Shut it wolf!"

"Come on Inu. You know you can tell us"

Dai nodded, "Yeah which totally Hott ningens caught your attention?"

Inuyasha growled but didn't say anything as he finished off the last bit of his noodles and tossed them into the nearest garbage can, unaware however that he had missed his target and hit a person rather than the can,

"Dai shut up it's nobody"

Alexis shook her head, "You would've looked over there for nothing Inu nor smiled" she stole a glance to the table and then back at Inuyasha.

"Was it Kagome?"

Inuyasha felt a familiar sensation run through his body at the mention of his love but did not show. He wasn't supposed to show any interest in her what- so- ever not even to his sister.

"No it was-"

" Well…well…well…if it isn't Scooby Doo and the gang"

Inuyasha slowly turning around, already knowing the voice and growled,

"Kai"

* * *

Sorry to end it here but I want the rest to be in the next chapter. And hey have you noticed this was my longest chapter yet…and the next one's going to be longer. Oh and Happy Belated Birthday to me I am now 17!!!

Also I need to know if I should put a lemon in here or not…I'm not so sure yet.

YAY!!

Inuyasha: You still aren't legal…

Me: Shut it!

Anyway thank you to my wonderful reviewers

Little-Tema- Naru- Thanx I'm glad you like

AsianDelicacy-thank you so much

Mad4life- Glad you reviewed again

Kisskissinuyasha-I'm glad you liked it

Carlalalita-Thank you

Yasha'a gurl22- Thanks for the review

Kazukarin-Thanx!

Heidibax-Thank you!!

Ja matta Ne

Happy Friday the 13th!!


	4. Our Foes

Chapter 3: Our Foes

"Kai?"

The vampire-youkai only smirked and folded his arms across his chest,

"The one and only"

Daisuke snorted, "Yeah the one and only pain in my ass"

Kai looked down at him, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut Halfling, you're treading on dangerous territory fucking with me"

Daisuke put his hand on his cheeks and feigned a look of horror, "Oh I'm so scared please don't hurt me Blood Sucker" He pulled down his collar, "I'll let you suck my blood"

Next to him, Alexis coughed, to hide her laugh, while Inuyasha clutched his stomach in hysterics. Kai growled and grabbed Daisuke by his collar,

"You think you're funny?"

Daisuke shrugged, "I make people laugh don't I?"

Kai moved his grip from his collar to his throat and tightened his grip slightly, " Your smart ass just landed a one way ticket to an ass whooping"

Daisuke choked, "Is that a round ticket"

Kai growled and punched Daisuke in the face making him fall to the ground in pain. Everyone in the lunch room stopped doing what they were doing and looked over at the fight that was bound to break out. Inuyasha stood up and Alexis was at Dai's side in an instant a worried expression on her face, "Dai are you okay?" She asked helping him up. Daisuke cursed,

"Damn that shit hurt like a Mother Figga!"

Inuyasha growled at Kai, "What the fuck is your problem Kai!"

Kai snorted, "Me? That mongrel deserved what he got and he's lucky I didn't go full force on him"

Inuyasha stepped closer to Kai, "Call my friend a mongrel again and you're going to regret it"

Kai didn't back down, "What are you going to do about it, half-breed?"

Inuyasha smirked, "This" He pulled his fist back and then forward successfully knocking Kai off of his feet but only for a little while. Kai was back on his feet charging at Inuyasha who got into a fighting stance. Kai swung suddenly and connected with the right side of Inuyasha's head making him stumble. He then kicked him in the chest with an incredible force that made Inuyasha fall onto his back. He growled. There was no way he was letting this wimpy vampire get the best of him.

He shot to his feet and charged at a expected Kai. Kai dodged the first swing that went his way but missed the others as Inuyasha began to punch him at an incredible speed.

The crowd behind the two teens, started cheering and rooting for their side. The humans, however, only observed.

Kagome was among one of them. She didn't see as the fight began but she did see Kai when he punched Inuyasha's friend. That was so wrong in her book. Unfortunately it didn't get any better. She knew the second Kai punched his friend that Inuyasha was going to jump in, but she didn't expect them to be in an all out fight.

"That Inuyasha kid sure throws a punch" she heard Miroku say. She nodded solemnly as she tried to come up with a way to break the two up without physically being involved. Kai was a full fledged demon and could easily kill Inuyasha if he wanted; not that Inuyasha wasn't strong because he was…but only to a certain limit.

She need to stop this fight before it gets out of- well more out of hand. She sighed. She couldn't just run out there and tell them to stop like she wanted to do because then everyone will suspect something. She needed something creative and smart. Something that wouldn't make it seem like she was helping out her boyfriend.

"I got it"

Sango looked towards her best friend and frowned, "Got what?"

Kagome stuttered, "To pee?"

Sango gave her a suspicious look but shrugged, "Okay"

Kagome smiled, "Be right back"

Kagome quickly exited the cafeteria and made her way towards the girls bathroom. She quickly passed the two freshman and went into an empty stall.

" I hope this works" She whispered. Carefully she reached and grabbed the ring on her finger that hid her scent and pulled it off.

No one but Inuyasha knew her scent so no one would suspect anything if she just kept her cool. Stepping out the bathroom Kagome moved her way back into to the cafeteria where Inuyasha and Kai were still fighting, although this time his friend and Kai's had jumped in. Kagome bit back whimper. She did not want Inuyasha to get hurt. Taking a deep breathe, she opened the doors to the cafeteria and stepped inside, and almost instantly Inuyasha's head snapped in her direction. His face scrunched up into to one of confusion, then anger, and then apologetic. She knew he knew what she wanted because without the ring he could sense her emotions.

When she knew he got it, she placed the ring back on her finger, and walked over to Sango and Miroku.

"Did I miss anything?"

Sango shook her head, "No not really just more people fighting. Honestly you'd think they'd be tired by now"

Miroku shrugged, "They are demons, they have way more stamina than humans so they could basically go on forever"

Kagome nodded, "True but I hope it doesn't last that long"

As soon as the words left her mouth the bell signaling that lunch was over rang and the fighting ceased at once. Kai chuckled,

"Guess we got to finish our little fight next time huh, mutt?"

Inuyasha growled, "You can count on it, smelly vamp"

With a deep chuckle, Kai walked away from Inuyasha followed by his friends. Inuyasha huffed,

"Damn vamp, always gets under my skin" he looked back at his hanyou friend, "You okay Dai?"

Dai smirked, "Me? Of course; it'll take more than Kai and his friends to keep me down"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah cause you stayed on your feet the whole time"

Dai snorted, "It's called faking Alex I was never hurt"

Alexis crossed her arms and gave Dai a dry look, "Really, because where I come from its called getting your ass kicked"

"We're not in Chicago are we?"

"It doesn't matter an ass whooping is the same in every country"

"But Chicago isn't a country it's a state dummy"

"You idiot its apart of a country"

"So? You said any country not any state"

"Dumbass Chicago's a city!"

"How was I-

"Shut up!" Both bickering immediately stopped their argument and looked over at their Inu-hanyou friend.

His face was contorted into that of despair, a look of longing, almost like a boy who lost his dog or something. It was unnerving. Well at least to Alexis it was.

She had seen it many times when he hadn't noticed; during class, after school when they hung out, and she could even hear it in his voice when he spoke to her. There was something bothering her best friend and she didn't know what it was…

She sighed and looked back over to that girl he was obviously staring at a while ago. Kagome Higurashi. Alexis had to admit, she was a very beautiful girl and the kindest ningen she had ever met. She was totally different from the rest of the youkai's and ningens at her school that's for sure. She looked back over to her friend.

Did he like Kagome?

She shook her head. No, it was something much deeper than that. The way he looked at her, made it seem as if he only had eyes for her, someone who he longed to hold but could never touch…

Is it love?

Alexis eyes narrowed in thought. Could it be possible that her best friend was in love with the ningen Kagome? Her forehead was scrunched up in thought as she tried to figure this out. Inuyasha and Kagome barely even talk to each other; heck she would even think they barely acknowledged each others existence, by the way they act.

Alexis looked between Kagome and her best friend. Was there more to Inuyasha than he led on?

"Let's go" was Inuyasha's gruff command as he got up from there seats and headed to their next class. Alexis followed slowly letting the boys leave her behind as she stole a glance at Kagome. She was looking in the direction that Inuyasha and Dai had just disappeared into, with a similar look of longing in her bright blue eyes. Alexis raised an eyebrow at this.

What is going on between those two?

* * *

Inuyasha sighed heavily, rubbing his hands through his thick silver tresses. This day just seemed to get longer and longer-almost similar to that song that never end- and he didn't know if he could endure the same torture for nine months. Hell this one day ad felt like an eternity and he didn't know if his body and heart could remain without his mate…err…girlfriend. And to make things worst his youkai was coming of age and right now it wanted Kagome with a passion and he knew it wouldn't be long before he made Kagome his officially.

Trying to get his mind off of the agonizing wait he decided to ponder on what to do for he and Kagome's anniversary next month. It will officially be their 3rd year together as a couple and sixth as best friends. He couldn't wait. He wanted this year to be special; to make it unforgettable for her and of course show her how much she meant to him. Okay so she already knew how much he cared for her, but it never hurt to show her. His life was nothing but an empty shell before she came and he'd be damned if he didn't make her feel like she was the luckiest girl alive.

"Okay so on the fifteenth we can go here" he mumbled taking out his pencil and calendar to mark the date, "And the on the 17th we can- he froze in mid-sentence as he recognized the date that lay before him.

September 17

The day before he kissed Kagome, the day after they became an item…the day Korari Higurashi, Kagome's mom,… was murdered.

He remembered Kagome telling him that her mother had been murdered when Kagome was merely six years old. He remembered the dead expression on her face when she told what little she knew about her mother's death. He remembered the pain and sorrow that filled his Kagome as she recalled her mother's horrendous accident and her downfall. But what he would always remember, even after all these years, would be how Kagome blamed herself for her mother's death.

All that he knew was what Kagome and investigators had said, that she was shot, nothing more and nothing less. Kagome never went into specific details because she would always go about how it was her fault, and then how she wished she was never born. It tore Inuyasha, really, to see his girlfriend so distressed, but all he could do was convince her that it wasn't her fault, and that her mother would not want to see her only daughter so worked up. However, Kagome was next to him in being the most stubborn person alive and he could never fully convince the girl that it wasn't her fault-but that didn't mean he doesn't try.

Inuyasha sat quietly, like that, until his last period bell rung and a herd of students came rushing in. He paid them no notice. He thoughts were and always will be on his girlfriend no matter who entered the room. He took a glance around the room and for the first time saw that it consisted of only ningen and hanyou; no youkai were present in the least. He smirked, finally a class he didn't have to worry about things getting out of hand.

Most of the time.

--

"That had to have been the longest day in the freakin' world!" Miroku shouted as he exited the school.

Sango grinned, "For once I agree with you, I thought it would never end" she looked towards her best friend, "What about you Kags? You agree with the perv?"

Kagome giggled, at Miroku's protest, but nodded, "Yes I do. But at least it's over"

Miroku smiled, "Yeah! Now only 256 days left and then were out forever !"

"Thirsty much?"

"Yeah who actually counts the days they have left in the school year. It only makes it seem longer"

"Not to me"

Sango smirked, "That's because you're a weirdo Roku"

Miroku only smirked and moved to hug Sango from behind, "But you love me as a weirdo, my lovely Sango" he stated letting his hand inch down to no mans land.

"Pervert!"

Kagome winced at the echoing slap her best friend gave the hentai, but as much as she tried she couldn't help that giggle that somehow escaped through her lips a she watched said hentai crumbled to the floor. It was a funny sight really.

"Miroku I don't understand why you always do that…are you a masochist?"

Kagome laughed when Miroku sprung to live at the accusation only to be knocked right back to the floor by the flaming slayer.

"He's perverted that's what he is"

Kagome chuckled, "And you're a sadist Sango" Sango glared in her direction, "Think about it. Miroku tends to do a lot of things that ends with him either getting hit or beaten up and you are so bent on beating his ass it's not healthy" Kagome stopped to giggle, "I bet you couldn't go one day without hitting him Sango"

Sango snorted, "I so can. As long the perv can keep his hands to himself"

"Well then we all know that will never happen in this lifetime...or maybe the next if you two reincarnate into a different body"

Sango scowled and made a swipe at her friend only to be laughed at.,

"Face it Sango your whole person screams 'I'm going to kick your ass' and hell you even have the attitude to match"

Sango crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air, "Damn straight"

Kagome only shook her head and giggled a little, "I feel sorry for you husband. Poor Miroku will more than likely end up in the hospital after being subjected to so many rash beatings"

"Ye- Hey! I am not marrying that_ thing_!"

Kagome smirked, "You say that now"

Sango made a noise that sounded uncharacteristically like a growl and stomped away from her friends, mumbling about weird friends and stupid perverts.

Yep she was in denial alright.

Kagome looked back down at her fallen friend and made an attempt to try and pick him up but stopped halfway when she remembered something very important.

Naraku's gets home early today.

Without another glance toward the unconscious pervert, Kagome took off in the direction of her house, praying that she'd get there before her step-father.

Luck was never on her side…

* * *

Naraku Onigumo sat impassively in his office as he waited for his last client to walk in. His long greasy black hair cascading off of his shoulders to lay flat against his chest as his arms and hands extended in front of him as he played with his watch.

_Tick-tock Tick-tock_

He would be leaving work early today and his lunch had better be prepared when he got home or that wench will surely pay. Speaking of that wench he had to think of a way to think of a way to get her to tell him where her impudent mother placed that damn jewel. He had been so sure that she would reveal it to him after being such a loving and caring husband to the bitch but no. She had to defy him, betray him after he mended her broken heart.

"Stupid bitch…"

He would have to admit though, Korari was a fine woman and the perfect wife for any man. Unfortunately that was not why he had chosen to marry her. He had found out three years prior to their engagement that she was the one who protected the Shikon No Tama; The Jewel of Four Souls.

That jewel was the most powerful object in all of Japan and if used would give it's user immortality and ultimate control.

He needed that jewel.

"Naraku, Rukaisutsu is here to see you" A dull voice murmured. His secretary-the oh so dainty-Kagura. He never knew why he had hired her. At fist he had believed it to be because she was remotely beautiful, but appearances really can fool you. He hated that bitch.

"Thank you Kagura you are dismissed" He said not looking up from his watch. He never saw the glare that was sent his way by the dull secretary but maybe if he had seen he wouldn't cared. Kagura was a cold-hearted one.

Suddenly a tall and lanky man walked in. His red hair was cut into a messy blob along his pale skin. His eyes were a sickly green color that contrasted perfectly with his wild look and he wore a plain red shirt and black dickies as he approached his superior.

"You wanted to see me Naraku?"

Naraku finally stopped looking at his watch to smile crookedly at the young man before him,

"Yes Rukaisutsu I have a proposition for you"

Rukaisutsu looked at Naraku skeptically, "Go on…"

"I involves you getting something for me and return me rewarded you with what you most desire. Kind of like a I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine deal"

Rukaisutsu growled, "Stop with the damn riddles what the hell are you getting at Naraku?"

Naraku's grin only seemed to get wider, "Patience my boy, patience in time you will know what I request" He stood up, "But for now I need you to get all the information you can from that wench of a step-daughter I have"

"Kagome?"

Naraku nodded,, "She doesn't open up to me and I figured if she was well '_acquainted' _with the opposite sex, getting information out of her will be as easy as 1..2...3"

Rukaisutsu nodded, "Okay but what exactly am I getting out of her?" He smirked, "She isn't the most talkative chick I'll tell you that"

Naraku pursed his lips together in thought before moving around his desk to stand in front of Rukaisutsu, "You're right she isn't the most talkative person in the world. But she can easily be persuaded once given a chance"

"Meaning?"

"Kagome is a very kind girl. She cares deeply for others whether she likes them or not. For example that damn hanyou she met when she was a little girl"

"Hanyou?"

"Yes. That damn half-breed. I knew she loved him; it was always I her eyes when she left with him, mentioned him, talked to him…it was sickening."

Rukaisutsu narrowed his eyes, "What did you do?"

Naraku smirked, "To make a long story short. He is no longer the center of her attention"

Rukaisutsu stared at the man before his, the shock clearly written on his face. Was this guy for real. Was he so jealous of the connection with his step-daughter and this hanyou that he considered-no actually got rid of him? Somehow Rukaisutsu found that he didn't want to know the details,

"So what do you pose we do?"

Naraku smirked evilly and silently walked over to the black file cabinet that sat in the corner of his room,

"Kagome is naïve and would do anything for those she loved. Anything. So your job is to become friends with her; show her you care and all that jazz. Once she becomes close to you she will eventually open up. And then that's where the plan initiates. You should be able to know so much about Kagome, including her weaknesses, that manipulating her to do whatever you want should be easy"

Rukaisutsu was skeptical at first, but if he got what he desired, "Alright you got yourself a deal"

Naraku grinned, "Now we're talking" He pulled out three black folders from the file cabinet and then threw them at the teen, "This will be all you need to get close to Kagome and her friends"

"And what happens if they don't except me?"

Naraku rolled his eyes but smirked nonetheless, "Then …we'll make them"

* * *

**A/N Well That's it for me. Sorry I couldn't make it longer. But what I wanted to do didn't fit right with this chapter. Besides if you hadn't noticed it was a filler anyway. Boring if you want to call. But I assure you it will get better.**

**So People don't mind this BORING chappie…I am a bit disappointed but yeah…I have to deal with it. Lol**

**Tell me what you think,**

**HONfreak17**


	5. Missing You

Chapter 4: Fall

_I wanna loose myself with love_

_let you have me completely _

_if I give you all my trust _

_can I let me go and not be afraid to let you find my way _

_cuz when you find someone who means so much to you_

_giving all you got is easy to do…_

The noise and commotion coming from the students was all that could be heard in his sensitive ears. His nose was frantically searching for the one scent that calmed him so, but the ring as well as the many scents of others made it difficult to point out.

He hated it.

He longed for the scent of vanilla and jasmine so much that it hurt to try and go without it. That scent cleared his mind, eased his soul, brought him happiness, comfort, and all that other stuff massages are supposed to do…

Anyway…

He missed his Kagome and he wanted to see her badly. So doing the most logical thing at the moment he pulled out his phone and attempted to call her…

Notice the word attempted.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

Said hanyou groaned silently as he turned to face his best friend. It wasn't that he didn't want to see him or anything…it was just he wanted to see his Kagome and well they were making it quite difficult. Damn he hated this secret.

"Yeah" he called out not really paying attention to them. He had other things on his mind. Like where his girlfriend was right now.

"Dude do you want to go to this arcade with me and the guys later on? I heard it's awesome!!" Dai said standing next to Inuyasha as he pulled the strap of his messenger bag onto his shoulder.

"Aren't we a little old for video games Dai?" He said dryly walking to his car. Dai followed.

"Oh come on Inu. It's our senior year we deserve to act like a kid; besides after this year it's onward to adulthood"

Inuyasha smiled slightly. He couldn't wait for the end of this year. Kagome would be his and only his and everyone would know it. Oh yeah he couldn't wait.

"Yeah"

"So whadya say ol' buddy ol' pal you want to join? It's never any fun without you"

Inuyasha sighed, "I don't know.."

Dai frowned, "Yash, you haven't gone out with the guys in over two months…you can at least grant us-your loyal friends- your presence tonight can't ya"

"Yeah but-

"No buts you're going and that's final. Now come on and drive me home dude so I can get ready. I need to look good"

"Why it's an arcade? Girls usually aren't into video games when they have a mall you know"

Dai smirked, "Oh but they will be today. The arcade we are going to is in the center of the mall. All girls pass it. Heck just last week Bankotsu found him a lady friend playing DDR. And come on Inu if Ban can get a girl I have no doubt in my mind that we can"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "What about Alexis?"

Dai looked at Inuyasha as they approached his car, "Yeah what about her?"

Inuyasha stared at Daisuke. Did he really not know that Alexis liked him or was he just that dense. He stopped to think about it before coming to a reasonable conclusion.

He was really that dense.

"Nothing Dai, nothing"

Daisuke wasn't about to let it go. What did Alexis have to do with anything? Sure he liked her and everything but they were friends and she didn't like him like that, right?

"No I want to know. What does Alexis have to do with anything?"

Inuyasha only shook his head, "Forget I said anything, just hurry and get in before I leave your car-less ass here"

Dai instantly forgot about Alexis liking him and faced his friend, "I'll have you know I have a car" He got in, "My parents just took the keys and told me I couldn't drive it"

Inuyasha smirked, "So what you do to get your car taken away?"

Dai sighed, "I can't tell you"

Inuyasha frowned. They told each other everything-well all that could be told- what was up with him this time. They are practically brothers...from another mother, but brothers nonetheless.

"Is it that bad?"

Dai shook his head and smiled slightly, "Nothing important don't worry"

Inuyasha nodded but he knew when his friend was lying and it was one of those times. He let it go for now but eventually he will found out.

"Alright, ready?"

Dai nodded, "When you are chief"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Weirdo"

Dai smirked, "Don't I know it"

--

'_Run, run, run as fast as I can If Naraku catches me I'm a dead man…er…woman'_

Kagome almost jumped for joy when she saw no car in the driveway…but settled for running in to dinner started. Once she unlocked the door she scurried through her house and raced to the kitchen, picking up the necessary items to prepare her step-father's dinner like he wanted or else there would be hell to pay; as he so kindly put it.

She was quite grateful that Inuyasha didn't know how badly Naraku had treated her after what had occurred five years ago. After that day he made her do all types of horrendous things. For instance cleaning up _his_ room, washing _his_ clothes, reorganizing _his _files, making _his_ food, and you get the point right?

She could have sworn he was the man of the house. And yet he does nothing but live, eat, and take up space while he's there; wasn't a man supposed to be the sole provider for his family?

"Stupid lazy bastard..."

Kagome stirred up the food for a while and after what seemed like hours, finally deemed it done and ready to be eaten. She sighed softly as she made her step-father and Souta's plate however she didn't make her own. Somehow she lost her appetite thinking about her step-father…but seriously who wouldn't he was a disgusting old man and a weirdo.

She shuddered, "Ew just thinking about that _thing_ makes me jittery"

"Is that something new?"

Kagome, startled at the new voice, jumped a least a foot in the air before turning around to look dead on with her younger brother Souta. He had short choppy hair like hers and a masculine, baby face, his eyes were a sparkly hazelnut color and he wore a green polo and black faded jeans.

Kagome placed her hand over her chest to calm her racing heart,

"Souta! You scared the bejeebez out of me"

Souta looked at his sister before smiling, "The bejeebez nii-san?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Shut it twerp and get over here and eat; I know for a fact you don't want to eat when Naraku gets here"

"Who does?"

Kagome rolled her eyes but giggled softly before taking a seat in front of her brother,

"So did you have fun on your first day of school?"

Souta smiled, "Tons my Algebra teacher, Mr. Nagasaki is so cool, no homework" He smirked and crossed his arms while his sister smiled. Souta was a sophomore and he attended the same school, however because of how big the school was they never got to see other.

Kagome frowned, "He gave me homework on my first day"

Souta smiled, "I have that charm sis, everyone loves me, it's natural"

Kagome snorted and muffed her brother, "Or your just a suck up"

Souta chuckled and began to eat, "Maybe…but if it benefits me well then let the sucking continue"

Kagome laughed, "You do realize how wrong that sounded"

"Aye get your mind out of the gutter, you dirty dirty girl"

Kagome smiled, "Sorry I can't help it"

Souta gave a sly smile, "Inuyasha must have had something to do with that eh, nii-chan?"

Kagome smiled and threw a pencil at him while he laughed, "Shut up"

Souta always talked about Inuyasha and Kagome when they went off by themselves most of the time, he knew that they weren't doing anything…sexual, but he as caught them getting pretty close a few times.

"You and Inuyasha can't keep your hands off of each other nii-chan, does that mean I'll become a uncle soon?'

Kagome smiled, "Maybe, do you mind going over to Kohaku's, we can get started tonight"

Souta frowned and pushed away his plate, "I just lost my appetite"

"Good"

"Anyway Kim and I are getting pretty serious"

Kagome smiled, "Really?"

"Yep we really are hitting it off and well I think that she could be the one"

Kagome smiled fondly at her little brother, "You think so?"

"Yep"

" So she's serious enough to meet moi?"

Souta shrugged, "Yeah, I guess"

Kagome squealed, "Yay!! Now I have someone I can show those embarrassing photos of you and Kohaku when you were in grade school"

Souta sweat dropped, "You wouldn't"

"Oh yes I would"

"On second thought maybe I was just overreacting…

"I'm joshing you Souta I wouldn't do that the first time I meet her"

Souta rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean the 'first' time?"

Kagome giggled, her brother was such a dunce,

"Well you said it yourself that you two were getting pretty serious wouldn't that mean she has to meet the family? And since I am practically the only family you have we should be seeing a lot of each other"

Souta groaned, finished eating, and threw his plate into the sink,

"Sis, you are blowing this way out of proportion I mean I'm fifteen how do I even know how long this will last"

Kagome smiled. Of course her brother would start to have doubts and insecurities about love at this age. Heck, she herself was 14 when she started to have feelings for her hanyou, and even then she was having doubts.

"Souta, if you feel strongly about Kim as I think you do and she feels the same way then nothing can stop you two from loving one another. Age is nothing but a number Souta, but love is something that can last forever. Look at Inuyasha and I. I was younger then both you and Kim when I fell in love with him and many kids at our school didn't believe we would last that long. But we had a young love and look where we are now; in our last year in high school planning to spend our lives together."

"But you and Inu-onee-chan are different from Kim and I"

Kagome frowned, "How so?"

"You guys know every little thing about one another, when you guys walk into the room together you could see in both of your eyes the love you have for each other, it's like you guys are so happy and content even in the situation you are in now…Kim and I just started going out last year I don't even know if this is love"

"Souta that's something you need to find out on your own I mean you are only fifteen and you can only decide so much…but I'm positive that if you follow your heart it'll lead you right where you want to be"

Souta laughed and pushed his sister lightly, "You didn't have to go all Disney on me sis, I get it…follow my heart"

Kagome smiled, "Yes your only duty is to your heart"

"And I also have a girl worth fighting for"

"Souta you're an idiot" She punched him in the shoulder and he winced and shouted, 'ow'

Kagome smirked, "Be a Man"

Souta only shook his head, "Okay I'm done with the "Mulan" jokes now"

"Yeah me too; I couldn't think of anymore songs anyway"

Souta rolled his eyes, "Hey are you going over…" He stopped suddenly when he heard the slamming of a car door-more than likely Naraku's- and the shuffling of keys make their way to the front door. Kagome noticed as well and began to tidy up some more before he walked in. Souta frowned.

He hated Naraku with a bloody passion. He didn't know why he treated nee-chan so badly and was stumped to see that she did nothing to stop him. He hoped it wasn't because of him. He always told his nee-chan that he could defend and protect himself but she never caved…what exactly is Naraku capable of?

Just then Naraku walked through the door a sickening smile on his pale face,

"Hello Souta" He turned towards Kagome with a strange look, "Kagome"

Kagome felt her insides shiver involuntarily with disgust, "Hey Naraku"

Naraku frowned, "What did I tell you before? You will refer to me as your Father and nothing else"

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes, "Yes _father_" She said before finishing up the dishes.

Naraku only smirked and sat down to enjoy his food, "So how was school today?" He looked at Kagome intently as he munched on his meal. Kagome fought the urge to shudder as she looked at her brother and Naraku,

"It was okay I guess, just as normal as any other first day. Jitters, new classes, fights…" Shit. She shouldn't have mentioned that.

"A fight you say…between whom?"

Kagome took a deep breath and shrugged, "Just some demons Na-father"

Naraku shook his head, "Despicable creatures they are. Demons should not attend school with humans…as you can see it can prove to be very dangerous…It'd been better if we had banned them ages ago"

Kagome and Souta both rolled their eyes. Here it comes…Naraku was going to go into his lecture about the demon race…humans that associated with them be damned…how they should all be dead and blah, blah, blah…

It got tiring really. Seriously who could be that close-minded.

"Horrible town we live in" he continued, "When I get enough money we're getting out of here far away from those demons as possible"

Again Kagome rolled her eyes at this. He had been talking about moving forever and never even made an movement of furniture during the 8 years she's been with the man.

Souta snorted, "Whatever you say dude"

Naraku glanced at the young boy before narrowing his eyes at him, "Excuse me?"

His voice was laced with venom and Kagome could tell. But she knew Souta and he wasn't the type to hold his tongue, and well any one with eyes could tell this was going to get out of hand very quickly.

"I said and I quote 'whatever you say dude'. you and I both know we ain't going nowhere at least all together we aren't" he said looking at his step-father head on. He really hated this man and he be damned if he let him take his sister away from Inuyasha.

"Why you disrespectful little brat. You will not speak to me that way and if I decide to move, dammit, you will leave with me whether you liked it or not"

Souta scowled, "Like hell I will. You don't own me old man. I can do whatever the hell I please!"

"You ungrateful little whelp! Who the fuck do you think you're talking to huh? If it weren't for me you would be stuck in some crappy foster home playing with roaches after your mother was killed. And you have the fucking audacity to sit here an tell me what you are or aren't going to do?"

Kagome had noticed that during the bickering Naraku had taken multiple steps in Souta's direction, possibly planning on getting his words through physically. Kagome couldn't let that happen. Even though her brother was an inch or two taller than she was, she would never allow him to get into a fight with Naraku. She needed to get Souta away from here and herself as well because she knew very well what will occur after everything has calmed down.

"Souta! Stop it!" She shouted desperately to her brother. He glared slightly in her direction before turning back around to face his step dad,

"You bastard living in hell would have been better than living under the same roof as you!" Souta yelled angrily.

Naraku had steam coming out of his ears. How dare this brat talk to him like this? He would pay. He turned to look at Kagome before smirking evilly…but not before she did.

--

Alexis growled for the umpteenth time that afternoon as she tried her best to maintain her streak. Being a half-wolf demon gave her uncanning speed and agility but it also gaveher a disadvantage. Many of the half-demons at school could hardly match her pace but the full demons could. They were her main competition and for her to be the best she needed more practice. Unfortunately her body wasn't used to being pushed so hard and was slowing starting to slow down the longer she went.

'Stupid body' she thought.

Speaking of stupid, she had yet to find out her best friend's attraction or rather connection to Kagome-san like she had planned. He had left as soon as the bell rang and even with her demon speed she couldn't catch up to him. But that wasn't it. Inuyasha never left them without sayiing goodbye or anything. Alexis was starting to wonder what had happened to him last summer…well…before she tripped over a rock that seemed to appear out of nowhere falling hard onto the conrete.

"Damn" she mumbled rolling over onto her stomach, "Who the fuck put a rock in the middle of a damn track field?" She asked no one.

"Someone who like to watch others fall"

Well, she thought it was no one.

With speed that could only be that of a demon, Alexis stood up to face the voice that startled her so. However what she was met with made her heart jump in her throat. There stood a demon, with a nice fade of brown hair, wore a black shirt, black plaid khaki shorts, black air force ones, dark sunglasses, and a small siver chain, gods how could so much black look so good on one person. Alexis couldn't help but drool at the sight before her.

"God your gorgeous" She quickly put a hand over her mouth as she mentally slapped herself for blurting the first thing that came to her mind. 'Damn Chicago and their bluntness'

She was surprised however when the 'god' before he gave a deep throaty but sexy chuckle. Alexis felt her heart melt at the sound of it.

"Thanks" He said before he gave her an appreciative once over, "You're very beautiful as well miss…"

"Alexis… Alexis Fenton"

The demon before her only smiled a toothy grin, that she found she absolutely loved before grasping her hand gently, placing a kiss on the back of it.

"It's indeed a pleasure Miss Alexis to meet your aquaintance"

Alexis blushed slightly at the gesture before quickly regaining herself. She could not act all ga-ga in front of a guy…it wasn't her. She smiled warmly back at him,

"Mine as well..um"

"Brennen Mark Williams but you can call me Mark, all my friends do" He smiled again in her diretion.

Alexis smiled back, "Well in that case call me Aly or Alex whichever one you prefer" He nodded, "Hmm Williams, are you by any chance from America, not many japanese people have last names like that?"

He laughed slightly before nodding, "yeah I'm from the states you as well I presume?"

Alexis nodded as she stuffed her hands in her pockets, a sign that she was comfortable,

"Yeah Chicago you?"

"New York, what a dirty city that was"

Alexis laughed, "So I've heard. But you know I've always wanted to go there…well that is until the bombing of the Twin Towers. I couldn't handle getting on planes after that horrible incident"

Mark nodded, "Neither could I." he chuckled, "I sometimes wonder why I'm here but I figure you know the reason for that" he looked at her smiling his signature smile before walking away. Alexis could only stare after his retreating form as she thought about what he had said.

"I would know huh?" She gave him a long look before smiling widely, "Oh yes I know"

--

Srry for not making it longer I do not feel good at all!! But it was all I could put up for now


	6. Knowing

**Can you keep a Secret?**

Inuyasha/Kagome

Rated: M

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter 5: Knowing**

--

Inuyasha sighed for the hundredth time that day as he watched his best friend talk some chick by the DDR game. He knew Dai meant well, but he had better things to do than sit around and watch him mingle with some girl. He wanted Kagome dammit!

Inuyasha chuckled knowing that Kagome was going to be the death of him one day. He cared so much about her that life didn't even feel right without her by his side, and it scared him. He couldn't imagine his life without her and he didn't even want to think about what would happen if she weren't here anymore. He smiled sadly. He knew what would happen though he'd probably tear up the whole city looking for her and when he found her lock her in his room forever. Yeah that's about right. Sometimes he hated how much control she had over his life and others he was ecstatic to be the only one for her.

"Hey Inu!"

Inuyasha groaned. What did he want now? Couldn't he see that he was thinking about his Kagome?

"Yeah?"

"I have someone who wants to meet you"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Well I don't want to meet them"

Daisuke frowned, "What's up with you man?"

Inuyasha growled lowly, "I'm irritated okay and I really don't want to be here right now"

"You got something else to do?"

"Even if I didn't I wouldn't want to be up here in this damn mall watching you guys try to spit game"

Daisuke sighed, "Look I understand okay? You feeling a little lonely watching the guys and their lady friends but that's why I brought Tsubaki over here so you could mingle."

Inuyasha growled, "I don't want to mingle Dai"

Daisuke shook his head. What was wrong with his friend? It was just like the more days that past he had been spending less and less time with him, like he had a girlfriend or something. But he couldn't have one because he would have said something by now…right?

"Okay fine you win alright, but next week you have to come to the movies with me to go and see that Jennifer's body stuff kay?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah whatever let's just go" Although Inuyasha sounded irritated on the outside he was rejoicing on the inside; he was going to see Kagome!

Daisuke nodded, "Okay let me just tell the guys alright?" Inuyasha nodded not really caring and went over by the 'Crazy Taxi' game, pulling out a quarter. He might as well play while he waited.

--

Alexis felt like she was on cloud 9…well or something like that. She giggled. Mark had to have been the cutest guy she's seen since, well, ever.

'**But Daisuke is your intended'** She felt her demon growl to her. She snorted,

'_What's him being my intended have to do with anything? He didn't show any signs of returning it so why wait?_' She argued. She winced when she felt her demon growl angrily back at her,

'**You know love has nothing to do with mating'**

'_Yeah for full youkais, as a hanyou I still have a need for love just like any other ningen and Daisuke isn't fulfilling both parts.'_

'**If you're thinking about going with that Mark man you won't be giving him a chance to'**

At that Alexis snorted, "_He had 6 years to make a move or even give a hint about him liking me. He always had a girlfriend or a fling and I was happy for him even though it wasn't me. So if I want to date someone who is attracted to me well I guess it's my decision to make'_

Her demon was quiet for a moment and Alexis was happy that she had got it to leave her alone. She hated when she argued with her demon especially over Daisuke. She knew from the moment she saw him that he was to be her intended but after being friends with him for so long and seeing him with so many girls she had given up on the thought of him being with her, well at least her human side did.

She frowned suddenly thinking about how many times she had to sit there and listen to him go on and on about other girls when she was head over heels in love with him. Her heart literally broke in half when she learnt that he had given his virginity away to a full youkai last summer and it tore her up to know that he couldn't wait for her. Sometimes she didn't know why she tried to please him when all he did was hurt her in return. She never understood why she had to fall so hard for someone who never looked at her as nothing more but a friend and she never understood how no matter how many girls he had been with she would always wish to be one of them.

She gave a bitter laugh and mentally slapped herself for thinking Daisuke would ever consider her as a potential mate; that boy could have any girl he wanted no matter the species and she had to realize that. She needed to get over him.

And what better way than to get a boyfriend.

She smiled as she got into her car. 'Get ready boys Alexis is on her way'

--

He hated being here.

No, he hated be here with him.

Ever since his mother was killed life for him hasn't been the same since. His sister wasn't the same anymore, well not around that bastard. He could tell that every time he came near her she grew scared and worried and he didn't understand why. What had he done to make his sister obey him or even find it fit to please after all the things he put her-them through. There was something else going on and he knew it had to be serious if his sister was willing to do anything for that bastard.

Kagome wasn't the type to take anything from anyone and had been like that up until their mom was killed. Souta didn't know how their mother was killed but he was going kill the bastard that left them with Naraku for a step-father.

He threw the last dart at the board one last time before getting up and walking to his door. Kagome had been cleaning up the mess after he had ran upstairs to his room and he had no idea where Naraku was but he hoped he resided to his room as well. He didn't like the way he looked at Kagome. His eyes always traveled along her body in a sick and lustful way and when she walks past him, it's like he's looking to jump her right then and there. The nasty old man lusted for his sister and he knew, but he'd be damned if he ever lay a finger on Kagome.

He opened the door and walked out and over to Kagome's room to see if she had finished cleaning, praying to God that she was,

"Kagome?"

No answer.

"Kagome you in there?"

Still no answer. Souta sighed; maybe she was still downstairs cleaning for that bastard. He walked down the stairs to go and talk with his sister but stopped when he heard his sister talking,

"Leave him alone he has nothing to do with this"

Naraku chuckled, "Why Kagome dear he is just as involved as you are, I mean he is my son"

"No he isn't and neither am I. And once I turn 18 you won't see me or Souta ever again"

Souta rose an eyebrow at his sister's words. She would really take him with her?

"You and I both know you aren't going anywhere Kagome, I mean where will you go? You can't go to college unless I fund money for it, and I highly doubt any of your little friends will take you in once they know the truth"

Souta frowned. Truth about what?

Kagome growled, "You bastard you know what I did was an accident!?"

"Was it Kagome? I could clearly remember you wishing that you could be by yourself, and I do recall your hand on the-

"Shut-Up!"

"Why Kagome did I hit a nerve? Can't handle the secret you fought so long to hide from your little brother is that it? I bet he'd be delighted to know"

Souta eyes went wide and he looked in his sister's direction. What was he missing? And why was Kagome crying?

"I said leave him out of this!"

"He has every right to know doesn't he? It was his-

"You fucking bastard! Don't you dare bring that up!"

Naraku chuckled walking over to Kagome, "Face it dear, I have the power to make you and break you. And as easily as I can break you I can do the same with your brother. Of course if you want to go over the proposition I made the other day"

Kagome looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Go to hell"

"If you lead the way"

"I will never do anything with you Naraku"

Naraku growled, "And yet you would choose to do it with that worthless piece of shit hanyou you met 5 years ago? Kagome in a moments time you will have no choice. I am a man who always gets what he wants. Always."

"You will never have me!"

Naraku stood in front of Kagome and laughed silently, "It would be a shame if Souta was to have an 'accident' wouldn't it"

"Naraku I swear if you even think about touching Souta-

Souta gasped in horror when he saw Naraku raise a hand to Kagome and smack her to the floor before bending down to look at her face,

"You'll what wench?!"

Souta felt his blood boil the instant Naraku's hand came down on his sister. Kagome however stayed silent and avoided eye contact with Naraku.

Naraku who had gotten fed up with her silence, ran a large hand into her hair and yanked up causing her to scream out in pain,

"You'll do what wench?!"

He yanked harder this time and smacked her again, making the pain in her head much more worse as Souta ran back into his room.

He grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed Inuyasha's number praying that the boy picked up his phone,

"Sup Souta?"

"Inuyasha! You need to get over here quick Naraku and Kagome are fighting!"

"Fighting? What do you mean fighting?"

"What do you think?"

Souta was breathing hard and his heart was beating a million times faster than usual as he waited for Inuyasha to respond. He knew he was beyond pissed.

"I'm coming"

Souta nodded, hanging up the phone before running back down the stairs. He took notice that Naraku was nowhere in sight and Kagome was curled into the corner with her hands wrapped around her body. She was silently rocking back and forth and Souta rushed over to comfort her, trying to stop the tears from falling down.

"Nii-chan?"

Kagome didn't answer. She just held onto her little brother and sobbed silently into his shoulder. Souta on the other hand felt about ready to kill. How long has Naraku been hitting his sister and how did she hide such a thing from him?

"Kagome it's okay I called Inuyasha and he said he'd be here in a minute"

At that Kagome looked up at her brother, "Souta why did you call him?"

Souta looked shocked. Why wouldn't he call him?

"Nii-chan?"

"Inuyasha wasn't supposed to know Souta!"

Souta winced at her tone and scooted back to look at her face, "Wasn't suppose to know what? That Naraku hit you?"

At that Kagome put her head down and sobbed quietly again, "He wasn't suppose to know anything Souta, I have to keep him safe too"

"Nii-chan you're not making any sense"

"Souta? Please don't tell Inuyasha"

Souta stood up abrubtly, "What do you mean don't tell Kagome? That bastard hit you, he damn near pulled your hair out and you don't want anyone to know?!"

Kagome only held herself and shook, "Please Souta?"

Souta felt his eyes burn with unwanted tears. Why is she doing this and why couldn't he tell anybody? He sighed knowing he could never refuse his sister and sat back down near her,

"Where did he go Kagome?"

Kagome looked up, "Back to work I guess he never stays after he hits me"

Souta felt like someone punched him in the chest, "He's done this before!?"

Kagome nodded quietly, not looking at her brother.

"How long Kagome?"

She stayed quiet.

Souta reached over to grab her but pulled back quickly when he saw her flinch away,

"Kagome, how long has he been doing this to you?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but then closed it quickly. She never wanted her little brother to find out what he had been doing to her and certainly not how long. She wanted to keep him safe.

"Kagome!"

She could see that he was on the verge of tears as she looked up at him and her heart went out to him. He was only concerned about her and she owed him at least an explanation,

"Ever since mom was killed"

Souta stood rigid, his back straight and he eyes locked onto hers. His fist were clenched and he closed his eyes shut to stop the waterfall of tears that wanted so badly to fall from his eyes. That bastard had been hitting his sister and doing God knows what to her for that long? How dare he? Why hadn't he known?

"Kagome? Souta?"

Souta turned his head slightly and felt a wave of relief seeing Inuyasha standing at the door, but he couldn't move. He was still thinking about what he should do?

"Inuyasha?"

Souta watched as Inuyasha ran over to his sister and hugged her fiercely against him, whispering no doubt words of comfort in her ear. He wanted so badly for Inuyasha to know. He wanted to blurt it out right then and there what had happened to Kagome and get it over with, but he couldn't. His sister meant the world to him and he knew she had to have some kind of plan for doing this.

"Souta, come on you two are staying with me tonight"

Souta could only nod as he followed the older hanyou out the door and into his car. He looked over to his sister who was staring right back at him and mouthed, 'Thank you'

Souta nodded and looked away, not knowing if the decision he just chose to make was a good one.

--

**_Okay could have been longer but again this was one of those chapters were you just learn stuff. I know I have a lot to explain but if there's any confusion please PM and let me out cause ill be happy to clear things up for you._**

**_Now for Souta not knowing about Kagome and Naraku, he was about 8 or 9 when the beating actually started and didn't know because he was either sleep or over a friends' house. Naraku never hit Kagome in front of Kagome because he knew the boy could easily call the police on him and Kagome doesn't want him to tell Inuyasha because of what happened the first time Naraku had touched her._**

**_Anything else?_**

**_Yeah hate this chapter, but I figured it's been a while since I've updated so had to give you something in contrast to Between God and Evil, and yeah and please read it, first two chapters are up!_**

**_Okay now that I'm done rambling_**

**_Hit that button and tell me what you think!_**


	7. Content

Can You Keep A Secret?

Chapter 6: Content

~IK~

Kagome shivered in InuYasha's arms. She could tell he was mad. He was shaking as he held her and when he put her in the car he kissed her soundlessly almost as if she were about to disappear. She responded quickly to kiss loving the way his mouth felt against hers before he pulled away softly caressing her bruised cheek lovingly.

Souta watched the couple with heart ache. He didn't know what to do about the situation he had just been put in. He wanted so badly to tell InuYasha what that bastard did to his sister but his sister said not to. Why didn't she want InuYasha to know? And why did she say she didn't want him to get hurt?

He shook his head violently, His head was beginning to hurt thinking about it, He moved to lie down against the back seat, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Kagome, on the other hand, was nervous. She didn't know how long it will be until InuYasha questioned her about what happened, or how she managed to obtain that bruise on her cheek. She would never willingly lie to him but she couldn't bear the thought of him being away from her if caught by Naraku.

She let out an inaudible whimper at her selfishness. Sometimes she felt as if she smothered InuYasha too much, and others she felt like she wasn't good enough. Her past reminded her just of that daily.

If InuYasha knew what she had done he would look at her in an entirely different way. Though there was a question always in her head when she thought of the past. If he knew would he still love her? Would he still care for her? Would he still protect her?

She pondered this question daily but never really had the courage to tell him. She didn't want to lose him or Souta.

It would crush him if he knew what she had done. He would never speak to her ever again. And she didn't want that either. She didn't want to be alone.

"Hey Buddy wake up"

InuYasha's deep voice startled her out of her thoughts, as he called Souta's name. She looked at him while he shook Souta gently awake and felt tidal waves of emotions for the man sitting beside her. She didn't care what happens, she never wanted to lose him, either of them. They were all the family she needed, side Rin, Sango, Miroku and Izayoi.

She heard Souta mumble something in his sleep before he actually got up and smiled slightly.

"Souta go to your room and rest"

She watched as he nodded tiredly and opened the care door, "Tell my mom that me and Kagome are going to the park for a bit" Souta nodded again and exited the car walking into the house.

Kagome's heart was pounding her in her chest as they pulled out of his driveway. This would all end badly if she didn't think of nothing to say to him, besides the truth.

~A~

Alexis smiled brightly as she entered her house. After a long boring day at school, meeting Mark seemed to have put some kind of spark back into her day. He was so sweet, sexy as sin, and he made her feel as though she was back in the states, with his simple presence.

She threw her bag lazily on her bed and went immediately to the washroom. She pulled lightly at the rubber band restricting her hair and watched as her hair tumbled down her shoulders and back. She would have never thought she would become as beautiful as she was. Her childhood had consisted of many beatings and bullies, because of what she was, and she was almost certain she would turn out to be an ugly duckling with the results. However she was grateful she had not.

Of course some of the scars from her beatings were still very present on her almost flawless body, but none were too big too notice unless you saw her naked. On her back was a large deep and jagged scratch she had gotten from a tiger-demon 7 years ago. No one knew about the scar but herself but if she had anything to do about it it'll stay that way.

Stretching wildly she changed into a pair of black shorts and a white tank, before crashing onto her bed.

Today had to have been the longest day in history and it was only 9:00! She turned onto her back and let her thoughts go back to InuYasha. She had always guessed that he had a crush on somebody, but never would she have guessed it to be Higurashi Kagome. Though the way they had looked at each other today obviously pointed to something way deeper than any crush.

And she was going to find out what it was. Right after she called Mark….

~IK~

When they arrived at the park, InuYasha got out of the car and motioned her to follow him to the swings. She did so, shaking slightly at the cold air as she moved towards him. He frowned,

"Stupid girl! You're going to freeze to death." He said gruffly taking off his sweater and placing it around her shoulders. She smiled and muttered a 'thank you' before she sat own the swing to the left and InuYasha to the right. It was quiet for all of five minutes before InuYasha decided to speak,

"How long Kagome?"

Kagome frowned and stared at him, "What do you mean?"

InuYasha growled and whirled on her, "How stupid do you think I am Kagome? I know he did this to you! Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kagome cringed at the tone of his voice but immediately felt guilty after. She knew he cared for her deeply as did she, and it was probably killing him to know that she had kept this from him, "I didn't want you to get hurt" she whispered. His anger only seemed to increase,

"You didn't want me to get hurt? What about you Kagome? Do you care so little about what happens to you that you'll endure this bastard's pain, because you think that I'll get hurt? Me, a half-demon!" He stood up the swings and paced around angrily, "Tell me Kagome how long has he been doing this?"

She couldn't look at him. She couldn't bear to face him after what he had said. She was being selfless she knew but she loved him too much to ever see him go through any pain because of her. She could see that it also pained him to see her hurt, probably more if it had been him instead. She sighed, "Ever since my mother was killed"

Time seemed to stop for an instant as InuYasha tried desperately to catch his breath, "Twelve years Kagome! Twelve fucking years you let that-"He let out an enraged scream, clenching his fist together tightly, as his eyes started to turn red. Kagome was all to familiar of his demon side and knew exactly what she had to do to get him to calm down. Sighing she pulled off the ring and put in her pocket, going up to the hanyou and hugging him closely. He still yelled and screamed and threatened her step father's life but at least he was holding her. His nose had buried into her neck and he inhaled deeply. Kagome sighed,

"I'm sorry Koiinu. I should have told you." He growled,

"Damn right you should have"

Kagome hugged him closer, "I know and I'm sorry but we're so close InuYAsha and even after what happened I'm still grateful that I get to be here with you. I love you Koiinu, you and no one else. And I promise that I will be with you, forever, even if you don't want me"

InuYasha frowned and pulled back, looking into his girlfriend's eyes, "Kagome are you crazy? I'll never stop wanting you, ever. You're my everything; my angel, my heart, my sky. I love you koi"

Kagome gave a tearful smile, and InuYasha smiled briefly, "You're staying at my house I hope you know"

Kagome frowned, "InuYasha you know-

His finger pressed against her lips as he silenced her, "Only until the weekend koi"

"But Nara-

"Screw Naraku, you're coming with me and that's final Kagome"

Kagome sighed. She should have guessed that this would happen, and at least it was with good purpose. Only it wasn't really Naraku she was worried about, it was herself. Her room in his house was right next to his own and she felt that if tempted to much…she shook her head.

InuYasha suddenly picked her up and placed her back on the swing, standing behind her and pushing her gently, "You remember the last time we came to the park?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "How can I forget?"

_Flashback_

_Kagome laughed as she followed her boyfriend through the maze of the park's playset and laughed silently when his butt got stuck in between the monkey bars,_

_"Ooh seems that my little Koiinu put on a little weight back there" she giggled. Looking at his angry face, Kagome laughed again and ran over to him, "Seems like you're locked in pretty tight too"_

_He growled, "Kagome this isn't funny help me out of here"_

_Kagome shook her head and laughed, "You're a half-demon get yourself out" before running away to the slide and winking at his angry form,_

_"Kagome!" he growled struggling to get free, "Wait till I get out of here!"_

_Kagome giggled and slid down laughing the entire time, "Don't you mean if?"_

_InuYasha frowned. "Shut up and help me!"_

_Kagome shook her head and went to stand under him, "Not with that tone buddy!"_

_InuYasha pulled harder, "I'm sorry just help me_"

_Kagome shrugged, "Oh alright" She grabbed his legs and pulled down hard, falling to the ground and bringing InuYasha with her. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, "God you're heavy! Get off!"_

_Smirking InuYasha laid his elbows on either side of her head and knelt down for a quick nuzzle, "Nope I pretty comfortable"_

_Kagome huffed as he made himself more comfortable, and grabbed a strand of his hair, "Get off of me InuYasha"_

_He smirked, "Make me"_

_Kagome smiled and grabbed both the sides of his face, "Okay" she whispered before crashing her lips onto his in a deep and searing kiss that he immediately replied to. Seeing that he was busy with kissing her she rose her hands above her head and maneuvered them to rest on his ears, rubbing them softly. Hearing him purr in delight she used the opportunity to twist her body so that she was on top and kicking him in the stomach got up and ran away laughing._

_InuYasha growled, "Bitch"_

_Kagome only laughed as he chased after her, "So I've been told"_

_End Flashback_

Kagome laughed in memory, "Oh yes that was funny"

InuYasha shrugged, "To you" he stopped her swing and turned to face her, leaning down to softly capture her lips in a sweet kiss. He smiled when he pulled back and saw he face flushed and lips pouty and just for fun kissed her again, "You ready to go?"

Kagome could only nod as she let InuYasha carry her away from the swing and towards the car. She felt a little bit of relief that he had dropped the subject of her beatings so quickly, but if she knew InuYasha as much as she did now, she could only guess that it was far from over.

But now all that counted was that she was safe, loved and content in her love's arm.

~IK~

**Review!**

**Sorry for the super late update, sorta had a little writer's block but I found my inspiration again and the story will be updated frequently from now on.**

**Thanks for everyone's reviews and patience with this story. It's one of my favorites and I do hope you enjoy it! **


	8. Set Apart This Dream

Can You Keep A Secret?

InuYasha/Kagome

Rated: M

Chapter 7: Set Apart This Dream

_Close your eyes pretty girl_

_cause its easier when you brace yourself_

_Set your thoughts on a world far off_

_where we only cry from joy!~Flyleaf_

~IK~

He wasn't stupid.

He had known there was something bothering the hell out of Kagome and he knew for sure that her bruise wasn't an accident. Did she really think she could fool him, of all people? He knew her inside and out, sideways and backwards, hell up and down. Didn't she realize how much it hurt to know she was keeping secrets from him? He thought he had her trust, as well as her love, was that a lie too?

He shook his head. No, he was pretty sure she loved him, his nose didn't lie, and if so she wouldn't have wanted to protect him. He still couldn't get over that. SHE wanted to protect HIM. She was insane…crazy even. Didn't she know that he would gladly die for her? Kagome was his life, now and forever, and nothing would ever change that; although, he was actually insulted by her lack of faith in him.

Did she really think he couldn't protect them?

Maybe, he sighed, maybe he was making a big deal out this. Maybe she isn't keeping a huge secret, but rather something small. He almost laughed at his own thoughts. He couldn't fool himself. Whatever she was hiding was bad, or else she would have told him already. Kagome was the kind of person that couldn't even hold water in for a long time, he doubted she could keep a secret so long as well. He would wait for him to tell him though, when she was ready, but that didn't mean he'd stop trying. He wanted to know dammit.

His heart ached at the image of her sobbing uncontrollably, her little body shaking with each heart wrenching sob and her eyes red and puffy. He hated when girls cried, especially his Kagome. He would give her time, he concluded, but he will find out whatever she's hiding.

He got up then, disappointed and angry that he allowed Kagome to go back home for the night. Somehow she had convinced him that it would be good to go home today but come back first thing in the morning, he didn't know how she did it, but he found himself growling but telling her he'd pick her up for school at 6 sharp. He walked begrudgingly to check on Souta, since he stayed over. He reached the boy's room in less than two seconds and smiled when he found him fast asleep. Making his way downstairs, he fought the urge to call Kagome and see how she was doing. He couldn't sleep and he missed her lie crazy, but he didn't want to seem obsessed-even though he was. He was addicted to everything that was Kagome and he wouldn't change anything about her. She was the best girlfriend a lowly half-demon like him could ever hope for and more. She accepted him, loved him, and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to her. Naraku was going to pay, sooner or later.

"Just call her already"

He startled, that he didn't sense nor smell his mother's presence, and turned to look at her. Her arms were crossed, a smirk, much like his, played on her rosy lips and her eyes sparkled knowingly, "Well?" she spoke. He smiled,

"Ma, what are you doing up?"

His mother, though fairly old, was a very beautiful woman. She had long straight black hair that flowed elegantly down her back, a very modest figure, deep and rich violet eyes, porcelain skin, and the smile of a goddess. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why his dad mated her. She was strong-willed, beautiful, feisty, and the nicest person he's ever met; side Kagome of course. She smiled and leaned against the counter, "Couldn't sleep without knowing everyone in the house is sleep, you know that"

InuYasha frowned, "I know. I just can't sleep"

Izayoi looked at her son for a long time, "Call her sweetie I bet she's just as eager as you are"

InuYasha folded his arms, "Keh, I ain't eager"

Izayoi smiled knowingly; her son was a bad liar, "Alright, is you say so" She pushed herself off the wall and gave him a warm hug, and began to walk away. Though she turned around and said, "Don't stay on the phone too long, you have school tomorrow"

He blushed despite himself and nodded, whispering "good night" in the process. He reached for his cell phone and dialed Kagome's number, praying that she'd answer. A groggy "Hello" followed shortly after.

He frowned, "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake-

"No-no I'm fine, just tired is all"

His frown deepened, "Then you should go to bed…"

He could practically see Kagome shaking her head and feel her smile, "But I want to talk to you"

He smirked, "Who doesn't?

"Arrogant Dog" She muttered but he heard perfectly.

"You love me" He gloated. He heard her giggle and in a whisper she said, "Yes I do" His heart would always skip a beat when she said that, he concluded. He wished she was here and he silently cursed himself for letting her go back home. He hadn't been in his right mind and she looked so determined that he couldn't deny her, however, if something happened to her, she would never go back home again.

"Are you zoning out on me Dog-Boy?"

Her voice startled him, but he quickly regained himself and smiled, "Just thinking"

"About?"

InuYasha got more comfortable, "The future. You know, college, jobs, and you"

"Aww how sweet. What you come up with?"

"Hmm, so far, nothing but being with you, my little soon to be pop star"

She laughed and his heart warmed. He could talk to her forever, "You know I'm done singing Yasha, what happened to owning your own business?"

"Well I figured if you were going to be famous I wouldn't have to work. You can provide for us."

"You thought wrong buddy. You're not taking my mullah. Besides, Mama says it's a man's job to provide for the family and I believe it"

He snorted, "Yeah right, if you did you would have let me pay at Chez le Tombre last week, miss independent"

"Shut it"

"Make me"

"Koiinu don't make me kill you; you already have something coming from earlier"

"You're still on that?"

"You locked me in a closet!"

He smirked, "Keh, you were the one who said we needed a way out withought being caught together. I did just that"

"You could have at least told me!"

"Where's the fun in that? Sheesus wench you got out didn't you?"

Kagome frowned, "Wench?"

InuYasha smirked, knowing she hated when he called her that, "Yes wench"

"Dog-boy, you're going to be one sad puppy when I'm done with you"

InuYasha sat up, and rolled his neck, whispering, "That's impossible. I'm never sad when I'm with you. You make my day every time you smile"

"Yasha…"

"I love you Kagome"

He could hear his own heart beating and no doubt hers was moving in perfect rhythm. She was his, always and forever.

"I love you too InuYasha"

InuYasha smirked, "You better wench"

Kagome sighed, "Why must you always ruin the moment?"

He shrugged, "It's my thing" He had to remember what he called her for, "Kagome is everything okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. If something or someone is bothering you, you know I'll handle them"

"Yasha nothing is wrong"

She was lying.

"Kagome please just tell me. I know something's up"

"InuYasha please it's really nothing"

She lied again. He sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere tonight, "Fine"

He wasn't pleased, she knew, and he also didn't believe her, but she couldn't risk it. No matter how much it killed her.

"Look Koiinu, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow, so I'll talk to you in the morning?"

He sighed heavily, "Yeah"

She felt horrible, but she was doing it for him, "I love you Koiinu"

Even though he was upset with her, his heart nearly exploded out of his chest when she said that, "I love you too Koi"

"Night"

He whispered good night as well, but he still yearned for her presence. Getting up, he made his way to his room, changed into sleeping attire and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of a world far off, where they only cried from joy.

~KN~

Kagome sighed as she flopped on her bed, her heart aching after speaking to InuYasha. She hated lying to him, hated it with a passion. But she had to, there was no other way for this to happen and she would have to deal with it. A part of her wanted to tell InuYasha the truth as well as Souta, but the logical part of her constantly reminded her of the consequences that would be sure to follow. She didn't want to lose neither InuYasha nor Souta, but she didn't think she could keep this secret for long. It was ruining her life and it more than likely always will, Maybe she was destined to be alone; maybe, just maybe, God meant for all this to happen as punishment for what she had done.

She never meant for it to happen that way though. It was an honest mistake and she was so young, she just wanted to help! She closed her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest as she remembered. The other women, the huge fight, crying, a scream, her hand on-

"Kagome!"

She jumped startled and hurried to lock her door. Naraku was home and knowing him he would try to come into her room tonight, like always. She sat and watched with horror as he kicked and banged on the door,

"Let me in you little slut! I know you want me!"

It was always like this after he'd hit her, and she was thankful that she could almost always get Souta out of the house when he got like this. He fist pounding on the door and she thought she saw it move under the pressure. Quickly she grabbed a chair and placed it against her door, securing it. His pounding was softer and his yelling tuned down, he was getting tired. Soon it stopped all together and she heard him mutter, "Bitch" before walking away. She sighed and fell against her bed. She didn't know how but in seconds she fell asleep, trying desperately to imagine a world where no one cried, screams, or shouts.

~AD~

It was Friday now and Alexis had been keeping a very close eye on her best friend. He was distant and seemed to be in a daze most of the time and she couldn't help but wonder if it was Kagome he was thinking about. She wanted to ask, desperate to know, if her best friend had taken a liking to the ningen but she didn't want to be all in his business either. He was a reserved guy and though she knew he meant well, she couldn't help but wonder where this would lead him. Kagome was a popular ningen and from she seen the nicest she's ever come across, however it could just be for show. And she didn't want InuYasha to get hurt.

So today she studied them both, watching, but not watching, as they made eye contact, gave each other knowing glances as they passed in the hallway, and even brushing their hands together, when they thought no one saw. Yeah she saw everything, but what did it mean? Were they dating? Did they just have a crush? She didn't understand but tomorrow she would ask him that's for sure.

Daisuke had been to dumb to notice any changes in his friend and simply brushed it away as him not getting laid. She had to bite her tongue from lashing out on him. Was that really all he thought about? In the past five days he's hooked up with more than three girls and she had the great pleasure of knowing all the details. She hated how her heart would sink each time he described his new fling as flawless and her thoughts would always revert back to her scars and what he would think if he saw them. The image was always the same. He would be disgusted. But she didn't want to think about him, however it was proving to be difficult and soon she realized that she wished he wasn't her intended since he obviously didn't care. She would focus on Mark and only Mark from now on, at least he was interested.

Speaking of, she never told InuYasha or Daisuke about him. He would be her little secret for now. They had been talking ever since they met and she was sure that they would be dating in no time. She hoped dating would take her mind off Daisuke. He didn't care, unlike Mark. And besides he was engrossed with booty to even take part in the fact that she finally had a boyfriend. If Mark asked her out that is.

She walked into the bathroom, and stood in the mirror. Her hair was up today in a messy bun and a few strands dangled, gently in her face. She wore a grey shirt that said "you're not bad, I'm just Awesome" in pink, along with a pink and grey tie, and black skinny jeans. She wore her grey and pink converse with black shoe strings to match. Her black and red tail stuck out and flowed elegantly behind her as she walked out the bathroom and straight into the last person she wanted to see.

"Damn girl, just all but knocked me over" Daisuke smirked and held her to stead herself, since she almost fell. She blushed and her heart beat increased. She knew he could hear it. She pulled away abruptly before he could say something about it and looked at him, then wishing she hadn't. He was so gorgeous. His blond spiky hair was covered by a black bandana and he wore black and white plaid shorts, with a black Ed Hardy Polo. He had on his signature black and white Jordan's and flashed a smile when he noticed her checking him out, "Damn Aly, if you gone stare take a picture"

Alexis fought the urge to growl, "Shut up wolf, I wasn't staring, I was trying to figure out what girls see in you"

He frowned, "Bad mood much? What's up with you guys? InuYasha's acting weird and I barely see you anymore. I thought we were best friends. Did I do something?"

His voice made her heart ache and like normal, she wanted to kiss him. She groaned silently in her head, hoping that she could get away, "You didn't do anything, InuYasha is just well…I don't know and I'm…" She stopped when she smelled him. He was walking towards her, towards them. He smelled good, but not as good as Daisuke.

"Hey Alex!" She turned around smiling as he greeted her with a hug and returned it half-heartedly. She was in trouble. Mark's fade was clean and cut and his goatee was shaved perfectly. He wore dark blue jeans and a blue button down shirt with a white tee underneath. He looked absolutely sexy today. She sighed, in part of her mind she should be happy she was standing in between two absolutely gorgeous men, but now she was hoping she could get away.

She turned to Daisuke and saw a frowned marred against his beautiful features and couldn't help but wonder if he was jealous. She cleared her throat, "Uh Dai, this is Mark, Mark, Dai" Mark's eyebrow's furrowed and he held out his hand for Daisuke to shake it but Daisuke waved him off, looking at me,

"Aly, who is this clown?" Is this why you've been blowing me off?"

Alexis stammered, blowing him off? "Excuse me?"

Dai scowled, "I said, is this fool the reason why you've been too busy to hang out with me?"

"Dai, what is wrong with you? What's you're problem?"

He shook his head, "Nothing" He took a deep breath, "I'll see you later" Pivoting he turned and walked away, not once glancing back.

Alexis, watched with a heavy heart, as he walked away and fought the urge to run after him.

"So who was that?"

Alexis looked up. She had never seen Daisuke act that way before and she didn't know whether she liked it or not. She knew he was angry but for what she didn't know, "As of know, I don't even know"

~D~

He hated how he reacted.

He hated how she got under his skin like that.

He hated how much his demon wanted her.

She was his friend for fuck's sake, and only his friend, nothing more. She didn't like him like that and she never will! However, his heart strongly disagreed. He had known that Alexis was his intended the first time he met her, and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was and is.

Seeing her hug that "Mark" guy, made his blood boil and he instantly felt angry. He was touching what was his and he didn't like it all. His demon almost surfaced and he almost lost control…almost. He had better control than that, he knew, but he couldn't let that happen again. He needed to show control, restraint, and most of all, that he wasn't in love with his best friend.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and went to find InuYasha. He still had some venting to do.

~**Review**~

Ugh! Stupid computer..this chapter was waaayyy longer than this, but Microsoft wanted to act stupid and not post the rest..so sorry..if it sucks. there was Waay more I tell you and once microsoft acts right ill repost this chapter. Thankies!

**AsianDelicacy**~ Always the loyal reader. Your stories are amazing thanks for reviewing mine! I really appreciate it

**Neko Sorceress**~ Thanks! I glad you love it!

**InuLover22199**~Ha! Im glad to put you on well off the edge...just don't get too hurt! lol Thanks!

**hanmanjoe****rin**~ Thanks. I'm Soo happy you enjoy it and noo i haven't abondanded it...just a little writer's block

**Anime Lady PIMP**~ Ha like the name! I hope so too hehe

**WITCHBLADE86**~ Thankies I'm glad you love it!

Preview of next chapter: _Closer_

_She knew it! He had been keeping a secret and today she was going to find out! She was so close she could taste it._


	9. Closer

Can You Keep A Secret?

InuYasha/Kagome

Rated: M

Chapter 8: Closer

~A~

After Daisuke's abrupt departure, Alexis turned to Mark hesitantly and said in an apologetic voice, "I'm so so sorry about him. He's usually not this much of an asshole"

Mark smirked, "So he is an asshole most of the time huh?"

"Mostly, but I've never really seen him react like this before"

Mark waved it off and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I'd be pretty pissed if I see you with another guy too truthfully"

Alexis blushed, "No it's not like that. Daisuke doesn't like me like that" She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice and Mark looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "He's just my friend"

"Good less competition" He laughed when she stared at him, and said "You are quite the catch Alexis, unique in your very own way"

Alexis giggled and pretended to pop her collar, "Well I do try"

"And you succeed. Never have I met someone like you before; it's really refreshing" He led her towards the entrance, "So I was wondering tomorrow, if you're not to busy, if you'd like to go to the movies with me?"

Alexis smiled brightly, but her demon was tugging at her to refuse. Daisuke seemed pretty upset today and as her friend it would only be right if she checked up on him. However this would be her first date in a long time. Ever since she met Daisuke, she was never really interested in anyone else, so she really hadn't actually 'dated' anyone, but now this could be her chance to forget about him and move on with someone else. Particularly, the gorgeous guy in front of her,

"I'd love to"

She hoped she made the right choice.

~M~

He nearly jumped for joy when she accepted his proposal and he couldn't help but smile at her as they walked to his car. Alexis was the most beautiful girl he's seen in centuries and she made his heart do things no one else had. He would make sure that she was his mate by the end of the school year and no one was going to stop him. Not even that Daisuke kid.

~ID~

InuYasha didn't know what was funnier. Daisuke being mad at Alexis for going off with some 'Mark' dude or Daisuke finally realizing he may have lost her. He smirked inwardly. Sure, he knew it was wrong to laugh at his friend's expense but he did tell him.

"I can't believe her!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "I know that's the sixth time you've said it." He turned towards his hanyou friend, "I still don't get what the big deal is. So she's hanging out with a guy that's not us, big whoop"

Daisuke growled and InuYasha fought the urge to smirk. Of course he knew what the big deal was; demons didn't like it when their females hung around other males, hell he hated that pervert, Miroku, that Kagome hung out with but he's like a brother to her so he backs off.

"It is a big deal! Don't you see that 'Mark' is taking away our best friend and you're acting all nonchalant?"

InuYasha shrugged, "Alexis can hang out with who ever she wants; it's not my place to stop her. Besides she's not going anywhere, just trying different things"

"No she can't"

InuYasha smirked and stared at his friend, "Oh and why not?" Daisuke was an idiot, he proposed, if he thought he could control Alexis.

"Because I said so"

"Oh yeah that's a good reason. Look Dai, if you have a problem with Alex hanging out with that 'Mark' guy at least have a good reason before you blow up at her"

"I do have a good reason!"

InuYasha rose an eyebrow, "Oh and what is it?"

'I love her' he though sadly. He wished that he could confide in his friend and tell him how he felt about Alexis, but he couldn't. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with her just because his demon thought of her as his mate. However he knew InuYasha was right, but his heart wouldn't let it go.

"He isn't the one for her" He said looking anywhere but at his friend.

InuYasha frowned, finding it very irritating that Dai wouldn't just admit his love for Alexis. Kami, she loved him too, in case he hasn't noticed-which obviously he hasn't. And dammit all this talk about love made him want to see his Kagome. He wondered what she was doing right now,

"Okay then who is?"

Dai shrugged, "I don't know, just not him…"

"Or anyone but you" InuYasha mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go I'm starving"

Daisuke nodded, "Yeah maybe at lunch I can talk some sense into her"

InuYasha began to nod, before the faint smell of honeysuckle and strawberries touched his nose. He immediately turned to his left and watched as Alexis and, who he assumed to be, that 'Mark' guy, walking hand and hand to the court yard. Hesitantly he tapped Daisuke's shoulder and nodded his head in their direction, "I wouldn't count on it"

Daisuke's heart dropped at the sight, but he only growled lowly and said, "Feh, whatever" Before walking towards the cafeteria. InuYasha shook his head, "He's too proud for his own good'

~K~

Kagome smirked as Sango's hand twitched towards her boyfriend. So far she's made it through seventeen groping sessions and has yet to even swing a fist. Kagome had to admit, she was impressed. Sango usually would have cracked by now.

"So Kags, Sango and I thought it'd be great it we all went to the movies tonight"

Sango frowned, "No Sango thinks it'll be great if Miroku removes his hand from my ass!"

Miroku smiled sheepishly, "I thought you liked all my attention, Sango dear. My apologies for misunderstanding"

Ever since she and Miroku had did 'it' Sango seemed to glow every single day. She wore her hair down and curly, a grey short-sleeved cardigan over a white tee-shirt, with black jeans, and black chuck's. She smiled brightly.

"You have to come with us tonight!" She exclaimed looping her arm through her friend's and ignoring Miroku's apology. It seemed like a fun idea, Kagome thought, but Naraku…

"You know I want to Sango, but Naraku-

"Forget him. You're staying at my house tonight remember, besides we haven't hung out in a while"

Kagome rolled her eyes and smirked, "It's only been a week girl"

"I know!" Sango exclaimed dramatically, "It's been so long"

"Sango you are weird"

"You love me"

Kagome smiled, "That I do. However I'm not too fond of being a third wheel"

"Who said you were going to a third wheel?"

Kagome groaned, she so didn't need this right now, "Sango you better not have set me up"

"Me? Why would I do something like that? It's just Miroku had a friend and we wanted to hang out, that's it"

Kagome shook her head, "No I'm not going"

"But Kagome!"

"No buts, I don't like being set up Sango you know that!"

Sango pouted, "But Kagome you haven't dated anyone! Miroku and I just want you to have what we have"

Kagome could have laughed. She had what they had even before they knew they could have it; if that made sense; however it would super suspicious of her to not date at all, although she was dating someone. This was getting annoying, she just hoped InuYasha won't be too mad at her for accepting, "Sango believe me I am perfectly content with my life, but it makes you happy I'll go"

"YAY! You're going to have soo-" Miroku grinned and let his hand fall to no one man's land once again.

Kagome smiled at the anger on Sango's face, "Hentai!" she turned towards Kagome, "So I'll pick ou up around seven tommorow?"

Kagome hesitated. She really wanted to hang out with InuYasha tomorrow, but she hadn't been out with her friends in a while. He'd understand if she had something else to do right? Besides Naraku won't be home today, so she could spend the night later.

"Uh yeah sure, what are we going to see?"

"Tangled!" Miroku said creepily waving his fingers around. Kagome laughed while Sango looked annoyed,

"Really?" Both girls sweat-dropped, "Isn't that a Disney movie?"

"Hey don't hate Disney is that shit!"

Sango put her hand up, "Yes, because all the little kids calls it that, anyway you don't get to pick the girls should" She smirked when he pouted,

"Fine"

Kagome smiled and instantly thought of InuYasha again. Kami, was it healthy to think about so one so much? She shrugged, probably not, but she didn't care. He was everything to her.

"We'll decide tomorrow, now can we go eat, I'm starving"

Sango and Miroku nodded as the three of them headed to the lunch room. Kagome smiled despite herself. InuYasha was in this lunch and even though she had her next period with him, she couldn't help but be eager to see him. Giddy, she played with ring on her right ring finger, and smiled as she recalled the gift from Izayoi.

Naraku had found out that she had seen InuYasha again despite his warning to exclude him from her life.

_~Flashback~_

_"You just don't listen do you?"_

_A 16-year old Kagome whimpered when Naraku tugged her harshly by her hair._

_"Let me go!" she shouted. Naraku only smirked and pulled harder, bringing her eye to eye with him._

_"Whore! How dare you defy me! Did you think this was a game? Do you think I'm playing with you?" After each sentence he tugged her hair harder, ripping out a few pieces and causes Kagome's face to redden. She screamed when his nails dug into her scalp and tears trailed effortlessly down her cheeks._

_Her vision became blurry and her head was pounding. She wanted this to stop._

_"No" she cried out when he jerked her. She hissed in pain and tried to grab at his hand when he moved,_

_"You must think I'm stupid. Do you think I'm stupid wench? I can smell that dirty hanyou on you from a mile away!"_

_He finally let go of her hair and threw her down. He rolled his shoulders and moved towards her with his box-cutter. She jumped when he flipped it open and twirled it around his fingers; taunting her, "I'll make sure you never see him again. And so help me if you do." He smirked and grabbed her wrist squeezing it tightly, "I will be the last person you ever see again"_

_He pointed the blade at her, "Are we clear?"_

_Kagome didn't dare look up but she nodded her head; obviously he wasn't satisfied. He grabbed her shoulder and hauled her up, grabbing her face with force,_

_"Look at me, you little slut!" She did, "Are. We. Clear?"_

_"Crystal" She whispered. He smirked and patted her head; "Good" before dropping her, "Now clean this up!"_

_~End Flashback~_

To say that Izayoi and InuYasha were furious would have been the biggest understatement of the year. They were pissed. Izayoi had decided, that since Naraku had claim that he could smell InuYasha on her that she could get something that would hide his scent from him. And she did just that. Kaede, the principle, was also a very powerful priestess and was very skillful at producing Kaori Konshira. So Izayoi asked her to make a special Konshira for a young woman she knew having troubles at home. And voila, the ring was formed.

Kagome lifted her hand and stared at the jewel. It wasn't real fancy but it was a very beautiful ring. It was silver, her favorite, and had small diamonds engraved in the shape of a K with a pink rose wrapped around it. It was a lot of things placed on such a tiny ring, but it all fit together perfectly.

"Yoo-hoo! Kags? You there?"

Kagome jumped, startled by the voice and looked to see her best friends' worried faces.

Miroku smirked, "What were you thinking about?"

Kagome gulped. Of course she couldn't tell them, "Uh nothing"

Sango frowned, "Sure, you were just staring at your ring for nothing. By the way you never told us who gave it to you"

"No one gave it to me. I bought it"

"Logical. Now let's go. The line is getting huge and I'm a growing boy"

Sango snorted, "More like a growing Lecher"

"Oh Sango…"

Kagome grinned. Her friends were so slow.

~I~

Okay, at first it was pretty funny, watching Daisuke mope and go on and on about Alexis and that 'Mark' guy, now it was pretty sad. InuYasha had tried oh so many times to help his friend find the logic and real reason why it bothered him so much that Alexis wasn't with them right now, but the kid didn't listen. No he was furious.

"She's got a lot of nerve"

InuYasha frowned, "She?"

Daisuke nodded, "Alexis. How dare she just ditch us for some guy?"

"We don't always have to be together you know. We all have separate lives." InuYasha smirked, "besides, you ditch us for one of your 'friends' every other day"

Daisuke growled, "That's different"

"How so?"

"I hate you"

InuYasha shrugged, "Just trying figure you out man. I mean it's okay for you to hang out with other girls but Alex can't hang out with one guy? Sorry for saying, but I don't see the logic in that"

"I don't expect you to"

"Why not? I'm just as much as Alexis friend as you are." InuYasha smirked, "Unless you see her in a different way than I do"

Daisuke frowned and turned away, "I don't its just…" He sighed, "Forget it I'm over it"

InuYasha nodded. Daisuke was such an idiot, "Sure you are"

He turned away from h is moping friend long enough to see Kagome walk through the door, with her friend Sango and her boyfriend Miroku. As always the girl, Sango was yelling at the boyfriend, Miroku, and his beautiful Kagome was standing there trying to will herself not to laugh at the scene. He smiled despite himself, and quickly glance at Daisuke before looking back at her.

He waited for her to look at him, before smiling slightly and pulling out his phone. He didn't want another incident like before to happen, so he convinced her to text him instead of seeking him out for silent conversations at lunch. Of course he had never been a cell phone type of person and had to actually buy a phone since he didn't have one, but Kagome taught him over the past week and he's been getting used to it.

Quickly he slid up his phone and text the words he had wanted to say all day,

_My friends are idiots_

He waited for her to respond, and smiled at the confusion on her face as she read his text.

**Y?**

_They have the hotts for each other and won't admit it. It's so stupid._

**Lol Well find a way 4 them to tell each other.**

_Keh, I tried. It didn't work there too blind for they're own good. And now Alex is hanging round some other guy._

**Oh no. How's Daisuke?**

He smiled at her worried ness. She was such a selfless person; both a good and bad trait of hers.

_Not well. He's pissed. I'm afraid he'll do something stupid by the end of the week_.

**Y? w8 lemme guess Alexis finally took interest in someone else?**

_Smart girl._

**Ha! Go Alexis! But I'm sure they'll be together in no time.**

_Yeh I hope so, cause I'm never going to hear the end of it if they don't._

**Lol well I hope it works out. They would look really cute together.**

_Of course you would say that_

**Wats dat supposed 2 mean?**

He grinned and looked over at her, shaking his head.

_Nothin'. But I g2g, Daisuke starting up again._

**Kk.**

_I love you._

**I love you too**

He closed his phone, giving Kagome one last smile before turning his attention back to Daisuke.

"Man this is how it all starts!"

InuYasha smirked. He couldn't believe he was still on this.

"What starts?"

He waved his hands in front of him, "Them dating! First it's a lunch date, then it's a real date, after that a kiss on the hand, then the cheek, then the lips, then boom: Marriage time!"

InuYasha laughed, "I don't think Alexis is thinking about marriage"

Daisuke frowned, "Yeah well that 'Mark' kids a full-fledged demon and if I know true-bloods, well mating is the first thing on their mind. It's all instinct man"

InuYasha looked at his friend with a smirk, "I think you need a hug"

"Fuck a hug!"

InuYasha put his hands up, "Fine, fine. Let's just eat and forget about her alright"

Daisuke growled low, "Easy for you to say"

~R~

Okay this was weird.

Not just what the hell weird either. It was like what the fudge weird.

She didn't understand it though. When she came home he wasn't working in his office like he normally does, nor was he chatting away on his very expensive Droid, neither. Nope.

Today he sat, his shirt, which is always clean and straightened to a T, unbuttoned, his long silver hair, cascading down his back; hell he even wore blue jeans! Whatever or whoever this person was it wasn't the man she married and it was to be frank, freaking her out!

So she decided to do something about it.

Walking up to the man on the couch she grabbed a pillow off the sofa and smacked him upside the head,

"Who are you and what have you done to my husband?"

Her husband leaned back, not at all phased by his wife's cheap shot and merely smiled, something he only did in her presence,

"Dear Rin, this Sesshoumaru can never be duplicated"

She snorted, "Of course"

Sesshoumaru smirked and turned to face her, "You're looking healthy today"

Rin frowned, "I'm 5 months pregnant and with the food you're giving I should look like a damn commercial ad."

"Indeed" He nodded his head, "Speaking of which. Why are you out of bed?"

She tilted her head to the side. She hadn't really had an answer for that. And besides her husband was acting super weird and as his wife she had every right to find out what was up.

Besides, he couldn't keep whatever he has a secret for long, she was sure. And she was so close to finding out she could practically taste it.

"Wondering what you were up to?"

His face creased into a frown, "You must not worry about trivial things Rin, now go back to bed"

She wanted to protest but she knew there was no arguing with the man. So nodded silently she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, determined to find out whatever it is that he was hiding; even if it killed her.

**~Review~**


	10. Dangerous Territory

**I'm ALIVE! AND Welcoming You All to the YEAR 2011! Wohoo! Anyway, yeh I know I suck...it's been forever, but I haven't had the time, however NOW I DO! HAHa I hope you enjoy this chapter it wasn't much but at least I gave you something huh?**

Can You Keep a Secret?

InuYasha/Kagome

Rated M

Chapter 9: Dangerous Territory

~MA~

Sweet baby Jesus!

Mark had no idea how much her company would please him so. Alexis gleamed like the sun itself and had a fiery edge to her that would rival any fire. Yes, she was a strong woman indeed, intellectual as well. When she spoke it was with logic, facts, and a passion that spiked his demon senses and urged him to claim her as he should. He watched her idly loving how much she spoke and wondered briefly why she was single. Sure she was a talker but even someone as beautiful as she would have had a few suitors try and take her. He growled inwardly at the thought and sniffed the air around her to determine if she was still pure. It pleased him even more that she was and all his.

They were at a local café for lunch and had only a few minutes left before they had to return to class but he still had so much to ask her. He looked at her then, her grey eyes focused on him and his heart sped up a notch.

"Alexis?"

She smiled and took a sip of her coffee, "Yes?"

He tried to suppress a groan as he watched her lips cover the cup with ease and lick the spill that slid down the side. She was a tease he knew, but teasing a demon was a straight shot to hell.

"I don't mean to be nosy or anything but you are a very beautiful woman, and I can't understand for the life of me why you haven't been claimed by another already."

He watched with interest as her eyes went downcast and she licked her lips, a nervous habit he supposed.

"I-" This was the first time someone actually questioned why she had been single and it shocked her to no end, even more that he thought of her as beautiful. However, she couldn't reveal that she was mated to another and that he didn't give her the time of day and looked at her only as a friend. She just couldn't. True-bloods were serious about mating and wouldn't interfere in the process. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders,

"I guess no one really sparked my interest" It was a bold face lie but she had nothing else to say. She looked up at him.

He frowned a bit, "Do I spark your interest?"

For the first time since she met Daisuke, Alexis blushed and looked him square in the eye, "Yes you do"

He smiled, "So if I were to ask you to accompany me to the carnival tonight…"

She laughed at his comical question and nodded, "I would say yes"

He grinned and got up holding out his arm to her, "Well then Mademoiselle shall we get back to class?" He shuddered involuntarily when she wrapped her arm around his and pulled her closer as she said,

"We shall Monsieur"

He walked proudly loving the envious gazes he received from other males in the vicinity and vowed that Alexis would be his mate before school was out.

~SR~

Go to sleep he says.

You need your rest he says.

Pah. She was as healthy as a horse and could run a mile pregnant if she wanted to though she doubted her mate would allow her to do so. Hell he barely let her go the bathroom alone well until this morning. For the first time since her and Sesshoumaru's been married she woke up alone in an empty bed. She called out to him multiple times but he never showed. A very unlikely thing for her mate to do.

She was worried. He had been so out of it lately that it seemed as though another person had taken over his body. Although it wouldn't be possible as cocky and arrogant as her mate was.

She swung her legs off the bed and stood up slowly. Where in the world could he be?

'Not where he's supposed to be I tell you' she thought angrily as she waddled to the restroom. Even 5 months in her pregnancy was getting the best of her. Damn mood swings. Her mate better have a good explanation for-

"Rin"

Rin's head popped up and at the site of her nonchalant mate, as always, her heart leapt in her throat. She hated the feeling he gave her when he was near but loved it all the same His long silky silver hair hung cascaded beautifully down his back, while his golden eyes pierced into hers with an intensity she could never explain. He wore white khaki shorts and a white button up with a white shirt underneath. His face was void of emotion as always, but his eyes held so much love at the moment that she chose not to comment on the fact that he was trying to talk to her while she was on the toilet. Not that he cared anyway. He'd seen everything she had to offer. However the uncharacteristic outfit made Rin uncomfortable and she fought the urge to jump up and shake some answers out of him. Although she couldn't deny that her mate was indeed a very sexy man. Dammit. Now she was horny.

"Fluffy? Where were you?"

His golden eyes flicked down to her chocolate ones and sparkled in mischief, "Nowhere important mate, no need to worry"

Her eyes flashed for a second and she swore that if her bladder wasn't stopping her she'd be ringing his neck right now,

"No need to worry? Sesshoumaru this is the first time in the last 3 years we've been married/mated that you haven't slept until I awoke now I want answers and I want them now!"

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly at his mate's anger and sensed her scent spark slightly as he moved towards her. He loved it when she got angry, it was like his own personal aphrodisiac that he could summon just by the simpler of two words. Yes, he loved this woman more than life itself and truth be told he would love to tell her where he had been and exactly what he was doing and why he dressed this way, but it was too much fun watching her get so flustered.

"In due time mate; however, I would like to have dinner with you later on this evening at 8."

Rin frowned, "You can't avoid this forever Sesshoumaru, I will find out what you're hiding"

His only response was a sly smirk as he bent down to kiss his mate softly on the lips.

~D~

He growled lowly as he kicked the tiny pebble before him before becoming angry that it didn't go as far as he would have liked. Just like his relationship with Alexis.

Growling he picked up the tiny rock and hurled it across the field, nodding at the satisfying dins the pebble made when it hit the stop sign he hadn't been aiming for. He looked around solemnly and cursed his friends for ditching him. Alexis was still having lunch with that 'Mark' dude and InuYasha was nowhere to be found at the moment. He snarled as he recalled the way Alexis' breath caught in her throat at the sight of the youkai. It took all the control he had in his body not to rip his fucking eyes put his head as he gave her body a once over. No one stared at what was his.

Coming to an agreement in his head he vowed that Alexis would not see this 'Mark' fellow anymore and if she was to have any complaints well then she'd have to face her punishment.

~IK~

InuYasha almost felt bad for ditching Daisuke the way he did-almost. The guilt he felt quickly went away when he seen his girlfriend walking alongside her friends as they got into their car. Of course Kagome declined their offer to go out to eat for the rest of the lunch period glancing back at him with a smile. His heart lifted as she waved to her friends and walked in his direction careful to evade the eyes of many of their peers. It was then that he felt as if he was Walking on Sunshine. Yeh, corny, he knew, but Kagome did that to him. He watched as she moved closer to him, almost painfully slow, and growled at the smirk on her lips. The bitch was doing it on purpose.

Growling in his throat and smirking when she heard and rolled her eyes, he reached out for her and hugged her close as he jumped into the Sakura Tree above them as he did before. The Sakura tree was the safest place for the both them to be together without being caught by anyone. No one went near the old tree unless they were studying or something of that matter, but in general it was like their private meeting place and to Kagome the most beautiful place for them to be. InuYasha smiled as Kagome glared at him playfully for not warning her and leaned down to give her an eskimo kiss, to which she responded eagerly, laughing all the while. He didn't know how such a small show of affection can make her so giddy, but he loved it all the same. Smiling lovingly at her he moved to place a chaste kiss on her lips and she sighed happily. It pleased him to know that she was content with the little time they had together and he never took any of it for granted. However it still irked him to no end to know that that bastard had dared to touch his Kagome. His eyes flashed red for a moment but quickly calmed as Kagome's hand reached up to massage his ears. He purred softly.

Kagome giggled at the purr that emitted from her boyfriend's chest and continued to happily rub his ears to her complete delight. She knew what he was thinking about when his eyes flashed red that second and knew no other way to get him to calm down than to rub his soft appendages. She smiled lazily as she recalled his worriedness when he let her go home that night and almost stayed with him for that fact alone. However, she knew better than to test Naraku.

"Koinu?"

His eye opened a bit, "Yeah?"

She bit her lip nervously, contemplating on telling him what her friends had planned for tonight. She knew without a doubt that he would be pissed hell she would be too, but there was nothing she could do. She smiled inwardly as she recalled the last date she had been set up on, their secret was almost revealed and InuYasha had it out for Hijime. She looked at her boyfriend's peaceful face and smiled brightly. He was so adorable.

"I was invited to go to the movies tomorrow tonight with Sango and Miroku…." She began not knowing how to explain the rest. She glanced at her boyfriend to see him looking at her expectantly. She gulped, "on a double date…." Closing her eyes, she waited for the outburst that sure to explode out of his mouth; however, his face was more amused than angry.

"Ok"

Her mouth opened and close as she tried to register what he had just said, "ok?" Did he not hear her? No-she looked at his ears- he heard.

He nodded, "Yes, ok"

InuYasha smiled at his girlfriend. He knew she was expecting him to get angry and no doubt that he was. Just the thought of someone other than himself trying to put the 'moves' on his Kagome made his blood boil, but he trusted her, and besides he was going to the movies as well to spy with Dai on Alexis. So if said 'date' was to do anything to said girlfriend then said hanyou would kill said 'date' on the spot. Sure their cover would be blown then but Kagome was his first priority.

Suddenly a hand came flying towards his chest with an impeccable force and he let out a sharp intake of breath, "What the hell?"

Kagome sat on his lap facing him, furious, "You jerk! You're just going to LET me go?"

InuYasha smirked, "Obviously wench"

Kagome frowned, "You have no problem with this?"

"None whatsoever"

Kagome stared at him for what could have been described as forever, before quirking her eyebrow and tilting her head. The action made InuYasha want to kiss her, "Really?"

InuYasha nodded, slowly moving forward, "Really" He caressed her cheek, "Besides me and Daisuke will be there spying on Alexis"

Kagome sputtered. That's why he wasn't worried! He was going to be in the vicinity, no doubt watching her. She could have slapped him, "You idiot I thought something was wrong with you"

"Why would you think such a thing?"

"You and I both know you wouldn't approve of me going on a 'date' with another male, especially while I'm 'single'"

Inuyasha nodded, knowing it was true, "Damn straight!"

Kagome smiled suddenly, "You're so stupid"

"Hey what's with the name calling, my feelings are getting hurt" He pouted cutely and Kagome melted instantly, "I though you loved me"

Her heart raced as she took in the sight of her beloved hanyou. She wanted to laugh at the way his ears flopped down to his head but settled to give him a small kiss on the cheek, to which he frowned instantly. She was teasing him and he knew, he was never satisfied with pecks on the cheek.

"Kagome…."

Kagome looked up, "Yes?"

Without warning her chin was placed in his hand and pulled down so that her lips met his. Like their first kiss, she had shivers up and down her spine, as she held him closer. She knew she would never get enough of this man and would be surprised if she ever did. She moaned softly when she felt his moist tongue traced her lips slowly and immediately granted him the entrance they both needed.

His head was spinning with the sensations of kissing his Kagome. She was definitely his drug and it was an addiction he could-would- never break. He needed her just like he needed oxygen. He placed his hands on her lower back as he pressed her closer to him, knowing it still wouldn't be enough. His hands traveled under her skin to caress her soft skin and he smelt her arousal spike. Gods, if they weren't in a tree. Laughing silently into her mouth he suddenly released her lips and hugged her tightly,

"What's so funny?"

InuYasha looked at her and his breath caught. Her full lips were pouty and red from kissing him, and her hair had a wild and untamed look to it. Her lovely blue eyes had become cloudy, almost greyish, while her hands massaged his neck. Kami, was she sexy, "I was just thinking"

"Thinking? You? Someone call the press, this is certainly a phenomenon" He smirked at her sarcasm and pinched her on the ass,

"Wench. I just remembered that we were at least 10 feet up in a tree and on a small branch making out"

Kagome frowned and when she finally pictured what could have happened she burst into laughter. Hearing his girlfriend's laugh was like an aphrodisiac and he quickly claimed her lips in yet another earth-shattering kiss. Eventually air became a factor and the two broke apart only to plant small teasing kisses on the other. They could spend every day like this, in each other arms, with no worries, no secrets, and most importantly no Naraku.

Unfortunately, reality came crashing back down when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Kagome sighed sadly and InuYasha knew why. Hell he was disappointed as well, it was back to ignoring each other and they hated it. However not wanting his girlfriend to be pissed he leaned forward and kissed her softly, 'Spend the night?"

She looked at him for a moment, before smiling brightly, "I'd love to!"

He smirked, "Keh, of course you would" He chuckled when she frowned, "I'll pick you up when Naraku's asleep, call me right after okay?"

She nodded and kissed him again, "Are you picking up Souta from school?"

"Yeah the little runts having a blast at my place, I don't think he'll ever leave"

Kagome giggled, "If I was a 15 year old boy, in a mansion, with every video game known to man, I wouldn't want to leave neither"

"And if you were a girl?"

"If I was a girl and hopelessly in love with a certain hanyou I wouldn't want to leave neither"

InuYasha smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, "Hopelessly eh?"

Kagome smiled and pushed him lightly, "Silly, yes hopelessly, now get me down so I can go to class!"

Saluting InuYasha lifted his girl in his arms, made sure no one was around, and leapt from the tree to the grass below him, "Well Ma Cherie I will see you tonight"

She nodded, kissing him once more, "I love you"

Grinning widely InuYasha grabbed her and kissed her again, "I love you too"

With that two departed, dreading each step they took away from each other. Keeping a love so strong a secret was an almost impossible task, and it was sure to come to a breaking point sooner or later.

~N~ 7:30 That Night…..

It was amazing how one with such a different personality can obtain the same similarities with another. Naraku stood and watched as Kagome washed the dishes, a thoughtful look spread among his features. It was clear that he was studying her and, for a reason unbeknownst to him, it enlightened him. He tried to interpret her body language, the way she flipped her hair back every five minutes, how she bit her lip as she scrubbed dirt off the plates.

'Yes' He thought, 'She was her mother's daughter for sure. They had the same striking features, heart-shaped face, full pink lips, perfectly arched brows, whether natural or not he had no clue, and the smile of a goddess. However Kagome always appealed to him more. Taking a sip of his coffee, he trained his eyes on her, sinking in her delectable form.

There was no doubt that Kagome was a remarkable unique beauty and, though he detested her, she called to him even more than her mother. He didn't know what it was about her that did so neither. She was sweet, nice, obedient-so he thought- beautiful, the perfect candidate for any beauty pageant, and so not his type. Sure Kaori was just as sweet as Kagome; however following the loss of her first husband her soul had become tainted and sorrowful for a while, making breaking her oh so delicious. He targeted her purposely for the sacred Shikon Jewel her ancestors once held, but instead he found out that she hadn't been a miko at all. He had cursed his ancestors so many times over the revelation but soon after seeing Kagome a glimmer of hope had sparked in him. He remembered the first time he had seen Kagome, so young about 8 was she? Not yet developed but beautiful even still. He hated her.

She was so whiny, so annoying, yet so sweet that it took all his being not to castrate the girl. No. He held his own, treated her right, even though she gave him hell and in turn even began to like the girl, until she met that damn hanyou. Even still the thought of her being with him made his stomach wrench. It was unsightly seeing the two of them together and when he saw the way Kagome looked at the half-demon with unspoken love he knew he had to get rid of him.

Shaking his head in amusement, he recalled the crestfallen face of Kagome when he banned her from seeing him again, it was so sad, so dark that it made his loins tense at the very sight. It was then that he realized the effect the girl had on him. Her sadness was an aphrodisiac and before he eliminated her he vowed to taste the sweet flesh she flaunts so openly.

Ever since he had obtained a growing obsession for her, her body, her mind, her soul, every part of her. But he had to be careful. Even though she didn't realize it she was strong, powerful even, and if he set her off too much, the result could be fatal.

'Hmm' he thought. 'She is very powerful and yet she doesn't know how powerful she is. Maybe what she needs is a push' He thought evilly. He knew exactly where to start as well.

~K~

Feeling Naraku's eyes on her while she was cleaning was not the best feeling in the world. The fact that he was staring at her so intensely made her involuntarily shiver in disgust. What business did he have staring at her like that; so openly, so lustfully; she shuddered. He was a disgusting old man. She could practically feel his eyes roam over her body and she had no doubt he was picturing her naked.

She shuddered once more and almost dropped the plate she was holding on to. She needed to get a grip, literally. Although she detested the thought of Naraku she wouldn't dare let him think for a second that he could have her…or her brother. That man had done too much until now but could she really blame him? He remarried after the tragic dead of his first wife and when he married her mother she died tragically as well. Sure, Kagome didn't like the man, but then again how can she judge a man who lost two of his wives in the last 10 years of his life. Maybe she was being too hard on him, she wouldn't know how she would react if she ever lost InuYasha. She sighed and shook her head not wanting to think about that possibility, she already lost one important person she didn't want to lose another. Her mother being killed is still a very sensitive subject to her, because she knew what happened, the only one who knew what happen, save Naraku. What will happen when Souta finds out the truth, InuYasha?

"Kagome"

She turned, startled at the sound of her step-father's voice and looked at him,

"Yes Nar-father?"

Naraku grinned suddenly and crept towards her, eying her with the lust he struggled to keep at bay. Kagome stood rooted to her spot as he stepped towards her and for the life of her could not look away from his captivating red eyes. It was an unusual color, for such a man, though it fit him well. Red eyes seemed to represent the devil and if he was a demon she would be sure she had fallen into the pits of hell staring into his eyes.

"I want to apologize for my behavior the other day." He grinned as he reached out to touch her face, loving the fear and disgust in her eyes, before slowly dragging his fingers across her cheek, "It wasn't my place to hit you and therefore I'm sorry"

Kagome stared at him in disbelief, the discomfort she felt increased tenfold and she wished InuYasha was here. Her heart began to beat rapidly against her chest as he inched closer and she knew her scent had spiked up in fear. However just as quickly as he was there, he was gone at least ten feet away walking towards his bedroom with a smirk.

"Sweet dreams Kagome"

She stared at his retreating form and a rack of shudders shook her body. She would dream alright, but she knew it would be anything but sweet. Quickly she grabbed her cell phone and dialed InuYasha's number, it would be a cold day in hell when she decided to buy his bull.

**~Review Please!~**

**Inume Takahashi**


	11. Beautiful Disaster Pt 1

** Can you keep a Secret?**

InuYasha/Kagome

Rated: M

Chapter 10: Beautiful Disaster

InuYasha was waiting anxiously for his girlfriend to call so that he may go and get her; although it was only 7:30 and the bastard was probably nowhere near sleepy. A deep growl stirred in his chest as he thought about what Kagome had relayed to him a week ago. Naraku- the piss ant- hit her and he hadn't even known. Dammit he hadn't even known that his girlfriend was being abused for twelve fucking years! Some Inu-hanyou he turned out to be. How was he to protect his mate if he can't even notice when's been beaten on the daily basis. His head hung in realization that he would never be enough for Kagome. He was supposed to protect her…he had failed.

Growling angrily he paced around his room, how could he believe that he would be a good mate to her if he was a failure as a boyfriend? His heart ached in his chest as he replayed what had happened in the park. Never had he seen his Kagome so upset before and it crushed him to know that he couldn't do anything to help her. Of course, she had admitted to wanted to protect him, knowing that she was being abused physically by the same sick bastard who was the reason they could not be together publically pissed him off more than he would admit. Naraku. InuYasha sighed as he thought about him. He didn't know why he had started all of this or even why Kagome put up with all his shit. Other than keeping Souta with him, he really had no more against him; although with Souta being here for the past week he had noticed that Naraku had yet to put a search team out to find him. Had it been Kagome it wouldn't have even been a full day before he had went crazy. Frowning InuYasha went and sat down on his bed.

This didn't make sense.

However when it came to Naraku nothing really made sense.

But what could all of this have to do with his Kagome. He wasn't blind. He saw the anxious way she had tried to get home before he did, almost like fearing a punishment. But what could that be?

Was his Kagome enduring more than she told? He could admit honestly to himself that she was hiding something else. Something he knew had to do with Naraku and he swore that he would find out what it was.

Looking back at the clock he glared at the red numbers emitted a bright 8:12 on its face. He growled low in his throat. Screw it, sleep or not he was going to get his Kagome he'd be damned if he allowed her to stay with him to-

**_Help me believe it's not the real me_**

**_Somebody help me tame this animal!_**

He smirked at his text tone. Kagome hated the song but he loved it. It seemed to depict what Kagome had done for him. Besides that Three Days Grace is kickass. Pulling out his phone he read the text message before him.

_Hurry and come get me… _

Knowing that there was some underlying tone beneath the message he raced out the door without a second thought and drove to his girlfriend's house.

~N~

He smirked widely as he thought about her reaction his simple touch. Oh yes! Before this was over he would break her. He would shatter her heart, her dreams, her soul, and he would enjoy doing it. He watch with pure sadistic pleasure as she begged for her life, her brother's life and the life of that hanyou's she thought he didn't know about. Yes he had found out all right, and it angered him to a point where he thought he would take her right then and there. Despite what she believed she belonged to him and only him and soon very soon he would show her.

He would show her not to defy him. He would do it so terribly and he would make that damned hanyou watch as he took her and then for the fun of it he would make the girl watch as he killed him slowly or better yet she'd have him kill him. It wasn't like she couldn't do it, she had done it once before. Besides she had to learn her place. Sneaking around his back with that blasted hanyou was enough proof to teach her a lesson. Although he was amazed that she had kept it a secret for almost twelve year; unfortunately her little slip up last week was silly. She should not assume it's not good for the soul.

He chuckled darkly and picked up his cell phone already knowing that she probably begged the half-breed to come and get her. Yes, he would let her go for now, even stay a week or so, but after she would never leave this house again.

Picking up his phone he quickly dialed an old friend, "Rukaisutso? Yeh it's me. I need you to do me a favor. Set up a plane ticket for me to the States for a while. Just a vacation. Stressful indeed. Also does your brother still work with that company. Yes that one. Hmm. Can you have him do me a favor? A hit on my step-daughter. No, I'm not going to kill her, just injure her a bit. Great. Pleasure doing business"

Hanging up the smirk on his face turned into a sadistic grin, "Kagome you will regret defying me. You and that half-breed"

~AM~

She couldn't believe how much she connected with Mark. It was almost as if he was made for her and she for him. She almost wished that she was human so that she could pursue as she wanted to. Looking under her lashes she marveled at how well-toned the demon was and admired how his muscles rippled and extended under his muscle shirt. Never had she been so attracted to someone other than Daisuke and the heat that blazed within her as she acknowledged this fact only became brighter. She could openly admit that she felt something with Mark that she didn't feel with Daisuke and it was appreciation. Daisuke never once appreciated her presence whilst Mark seemed to bask in it. As a true mate would, he opted to pay attention to only her as they conversed and listen to her as well.

Could she have possibly been wrong about whom her mate was?

Looking him over, she took in his deep waves inside of his smooth fade, his gorgeous brown skin, and his masculine body. His eyebrows were like any boys, fine and rough at a time, while his lips were full and practically begging a kiss from her. His eyes were focused on the road but the constant glances he sent her way told her that he was watching her as well. Her throat tightened when a red light pulled them to a halt and he openly stared at her. God, he was beautiful.

"Is there something on my face?"

She laughed and laughed hard. Here she was admiring the guy from the passenger seat and he comes to the conclusion that he must have had something on his face. She shook her head, "No not at all"

He smirked, "Then what's so interesting about my face?"

Blushing, she looked out her window and bit her lip, "Nothing"

She could feel him smirk behind her and thanked every Kami that he couldn't see her face.

He chuckled deeply as he pulled up in front of her house, turning the slightest bit towards with a smirk, "I would hope that you find me attractive Alex; although it's safe of me to assume after our first encounter" His tone was full of laughter and slowly she turned towards him, swallowing the lump in her throat as she gazed into his eyes. In them, she could not deny the passion that lay inside those pools and she didn't want to. His eyes were captivating and the more she looked into them, the more lost she had become in him.

His hand went under her chin suddenly and he yanked her forward gently, slipping his tongue out to moisten his lips as he stared at her. Despite the erotic-so she called it- display Alexis was having a battle within herself.

Gods, she never wanted something so bad in her life, but some part of her-a part too far down- knew that this shouldn't be happening. She shouldn't be so close to him- smelling his enticing scent or-or…

The battle ended when she pressed her lips against his softly and the fire that burned through her could only be described as passion. She let out a tiny moan as he traced the outline of her lips with his tongue and took the moan she gave as an entrance to devour her flavor in depth. Their tongues danced with new pleasure, with a freedom that they both never felt before and the kiss they shared was a promise to a new beginning. Soon, air had become a factor, and the two had pulled away only to give soft butterfly kisses after.

So lost in the passion, Alexis had completely ignored the howling of her inner youkai and focused more on the man before her; the man who had changed her life and made it worth something for the short while she had known him; a man whom she had just gave her first kiss to. She smiled brightly at the realization that she could be happy without Daisuke as long as Mark was around. Sure, she didn't exactly no what he felt other than a heavy attraction to her, but she could see him being around for a long time and that's what mattered. He was exactly what she needed to forget about Daisuke. Staring into his eyes, she could see them together almost immediately, they'd make a great pair. Concluding that she was going to pursue her instinct, she pulled him in for another kiss. One that made him shiver beneath her fingertips and she smirked.

Mark had been having a lot of fun teasing the girl in the car. He knew that underneath the tough girl exterior laid a girl with a hidden passion, and the insecurity of any of woman. He probed it, tried to get her to open up with him as he knew she would in the near future. However, he didn't expect to be kissed. Hell he didn't even expect a hug, but he wasn't complaining. He put forth everything he had inside that kiss hoping that it would make her realize what he wanted from her. He wanted her. He wanted her heart, her compassion, her body, but most of all her love. Never had he been like this with anyone and he knew a good thing when he saw it. He wasn't ever going to let her go now that he had her.

After the much needed oxygen, he was amused to feel her place butterfly kisses against his lips and couldn't help but do the same to her shuddering all the while. He loved the passion that he had pulled out of her, it was erotic, enticing, and if they didn't stop now he was sure he'd take her in the car. Forcing himself away from her, he sat up straight and examined the specimen before him. There was no doubt that she was beautiful beyond compare. She the epitome of a goddess and he was truly blessed from the heavens to have her here with him. Her full pink lips curved into that of a smile and he couldn't fight the urge to smile back. She had that kind of effect on him.

"So uh…I'll see you soon?" she asked biting her bottom lip. He smirked and cupped her cheek as he leaned forward and gently kissed her. His goddess sighed happily within the kiss and he had no doubt in his mind that said that he couldn't stay here and do this forever. He placed his forehead against hers and kissed her nose lightly. An Eskimo kiss.

"Always" He whispered. He released her then and she regretfully got out of the car and walked into her house. He could see it; in the way she stopped and turned around ever so slightly to smile and wave at him, that she had wanted to stay with him. And he'd be a fool to say that he didn't want her to. However, as of now, he had to be patient. She wasn't completely his yet, she was sure someone else had a part of her heart and although it pained him to say it, she wouldn't be completely his until she let go. Tomorrow, he had a lot planned; a courtship in mind. She would be his completely.

~K~

She should have called like she originally planned. The text that she sent him must have had his head reeling and she wouldn't be surprised if he burst down the door looking for her. She smiled despite herself, knowing that her boyfriend cared so much about her it was almost scary. Placing her long hair into a bun, she went over towards the living room couch and flopped down on the tan threaded love seat. She hugged the red pillow against her chest as she waited for his reply to the text she sent. She wanted to smack herself. She sounded like a damsel in distress with what she said, and knowing that she was far from it made her shake her head sadly. She remembered way before she even met InuYasha when she used to dream of being a princess. A beautiful princess who was trapped with her mother and evil stepfather in a castle, in desperate need of rescuing.

She smiled at the fond memory as she closed her eyes and pretended to be like that again. She pretended that she was a princess, being tortured by an evil stepfather, and her prince, InuYasha, coming to rescue her. Yes, she had always believed someone would rescue her from this hell and she'd lived happily ever after; however when she turned six, reality came crashing down. Her mother…Her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world to her. She was the kindest person that she had ever come across and she knew this all within the six years she had known her. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she recalled her mother's last days and bile rose in her throat as she thought about what a horrible daughter she had been. She was the worst daughter in history.

A sob caught in her throat as she tried to rid of the memories that plagued her thoughts every day. It was hard. It was so hard, going on without her mother, especially knowing that it was her fault for her absence. It was all her fault her fault and hers alone. She-

"Kagome!"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her boyfriend's calling her name and cursed quietly as she grabbed her phone and ran out the door, hoping Naraku didn't hear, and ran straight into a rock hard body. Said owner of the body wrapped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. Kagome sighed and hugged him back with all her might, wishing that she could one day deserve all the love that he has given her. He had been so comforting and understanding whilst she told him about the tragedy of her mother's death and although she knew it was her fault he never let her take the blame. He was truly an angel sent down to protect her and as long as he wanted her forever, in his arms, will she stay. She could feel him bury his nose in her hair as he clung to her more tightly and she held onto him to. At the moment being found by Naraku didn't matter, for all she could see was her beloved hanyou.

InuYasha's arms wrapped tightly around the lithe form of his girlfriend as he willed his youkai to calm down; Kagome had been crying; he first scented it when he pulled up and she had the faintest scent of Naraku around her as well. His eyes flashed a menacing red before the small form in his arms racked with sobs. His anger quickly dispersed and was replaced with worry and concern for the girl. Pulling back he moved her chin up so that he could look at her and as always his breath caught in his throat. Even with red puffy eyes, a running nose, and tears rolling down her cheeks she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

"Kagome?" He held her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Did that fucker do something to you Kagome? Because if he did screw the damn threat I will kill his ass"

The tone of her boyfriend was borderline anger and fear; fear for her. Hugging him once more, she whispered into his mane, "No he didn't do anything, Yasha" She gazed up at him, "Can we go?"

He nodded into her hair and placed his hands under her legs to lift her bridal style. Kagome gasp at the unexpected gesture but quickly nuzzled into his chest. His chest vibrated lightly in a soothing motion that put Kagome to sleep instantly.

She had awoken to the sound of birds chirping and that damn alarm clock InuYasha seemed to buy just to annoy her. She shot her hand out to kill the blasted thing and sat up in a rush. When did she get to InuYasha's house? She didn't even remember falling asleep. Pouting slightly at her missed chance to harass InuYasha for a night, Kagome sat up and stretched wildly curling her dainty toes in the process. She looked at the now smashed clock and almost screamed when she realized the time, "Shoot I'm late for school!"

Jumping and dancing round the room, Kagome made a move to race to the bathroom where she was stopped by an impeccable force. Wincing at the pain in her chest she looked up to meet her wall and squealed in delight as she saw her brother standing there with a smirk.

"Kami, where are you going in such a rush?"

Ignoring his question for the moment, she hugged her brother tightly around his waist, "Souta I missed you!"

Souta snorted and wrapped his arms around his sister and squeezed lightly, "I missed you to squirt"

Kagome pulled back and growled slightly, "I ain't a squirt dork"

"Sure you aren't. Anyway, what happened last night? InuYasha looked ready to kill"

Kagome's eyes went downcast as she recalled what all she could remember from last night. It wasn't much; the most she could remember was thinking about her mother's death, crying for her ignorance and stupidity, and InuYasha holding her. All of which she didn't feel Souta should know about that instant. Sighing she pulled away from her brother and looked at him. His hair, the same raven color as her own, was spiky and looked wet to the touch, no doubt a new look he and Kohaku has taken on. His eyebrows were thicker than hers while his lips were a little thinner. His eyes were a shade of stormy grey that Kagome could only guess came from an ancestor. He wore an black Ed Hardy button down shirt, with the words 'Live, Life, Death' on the back in red and silver. His jeans matched the shirt, but was a little less vibrant; however, Kagome was happy that they stayed on his butt rather than below it. After giving him a once over, she smiled at her brother. He had turned out to be very handsome and she had no doubt that he and Kim would be together for a while. What girl in their right mind would give him up?

"Kagome?"

Whipping her head around to face her brothers, she frowned slightly at the wicked smile he had on his face, "I'm guessing you like my fit"

"Fit?" She mentally groaned. Oh Kami, she hated when he went all wanna-be gangsta on her. Sure, she knew it was a phase or whatever it is that you call those things, but it was so weird. She was happy she never went through one.

"Yeah. It's hot right"

"Kagome giggled, "Yeah its hot Souta." She reached up and tucked a stray hair behind his ear and smiled at him fondly. It seemed like only yesterday he was nothing more than a little boy, only wanting a toy. Now as he stood before her, he could clearly see a young boy quickly transforming into a man. It almost brought tears to her eyes.

"So why were you in a rush? You never answered before" He smirked slightly as he watched her eyes widen and hands wave frantically in the air.

"Oh my Gosh I'm late for school! How did I forget?"

Souta frowned and looked at his sister once more before bursting into laughter. Kagome whirled around and glared at him. "What are you laughing at? You're going to be late too!"

If it was possible Souta began to laugh harder, infuriated his sister all the more, "Souta!"

"Nee-chan!" He choked out between his hysterical laughter, "It's ...Saturday" The look on his sister's face was simply priceless and he couldn't contain his laughter even as her eyes narrowed darkly and her fist shook at her sides. Normally, if he hadn't been laughing so hard, this would have been a clear sign for him to run like hell. Unfortunately the hysterical laughter prevented him from seeing this.

"Souta!"

And that was all she wrote.

~**Literally That's all I'm writing lol. I was supposed to do more but then this chapter would have been extra long and almost never ending. So I decided to make this chapter into two parts. The next part should be out shortly. Don't forget to review. Btw I'm looking for a beta...for Speak Now if any one's interested!**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Disclaimer: Three Days Grace- Animal I've Become-InuYasha as well don't own him!**

******Inume Takahashi**


End file.
